


Miss Cooper

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adults, Break Up, Children, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Reunions, Romance, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: 12 years later after college Betty became a guidance councilor at a newly opened South Side High. A break up that was painful as they loved each other.12 years ago Jughead made a massive mistake which led to the best thing in his life. So what happens when he gets a call from Miss Cooper? Will it spark an old flame or a fire pit if worries.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper was a simple girl. That's all she was. She liked things simple. Grew up on the North side but the South side always had a special place in her heart. 

A year ago South side high reopened and she took a job as the guidance councilor there. She was also the teacher student link to for the red and black. 

She moved back to Riverdale after college. She got her degree and returned back to her childhood home. Her and Jughead Jones broke up before they went to college. It was a hard tough decision as they both loved each other like its the only thing they knew how to do. 

Now at 30 years old she is a single woman doing the job she loves the most. She still thinks something is missing. 

First thing Monday morning came she was sat in her office as a knock came through the other side of her door. 

"Come in!" Betty shouted. 

A young girl came walking in to her office. Betty doesn't recognise this young girl. Betty knows every student that attends Southside high. 

"Hi." She said quietly. 

Her eyes were all red and puffy. Her checks were stained with tears. You could hear the sadness in her voice. 

"Come in dear, have a seat." Betty said as she pointed to the chair. 

The little girl with dark raven locks with ocean blue eyes sat nervously in front of her. Crossing her hands over herself as a barrier to her and the world. She looked like she was in the youngest year. She couldn't be older then 11 going to turn 12.

"How may I help you?" Betty asked.

"My Dad said of I had any problems I could go to you." She whispered.

"Your dad is a wise man. You can, so how may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Lizzy Jones. I was new last week. I hate it, everyone hates me. I've been bullied in eating in the toilets and hiding out in the library." She cried. 

Betty handed her some tissues and moved around the desk to sit next to her. She rubs her shoulder until she calms down slightly. 

" Lizzy I know it's hard. I'm this town everyone knows each other. It takes time for them to open up to people. You can always come eat your diner in here with me until you feel comfortable. Maybe a join a club, that might help you make friends." Betty suggested. 

" Its not fair though! I've done nothing for them to hate me yet they do. All just because my father left the title of the serpent King to go to college. The ghoulies hate me for being serpent by blood. "Lizzy cried. 

" That war has been going on since a lot longer then you've been a live. It stems back from even through them my parents were alive. This has nothing to do with you being serpent by blood. I promise you, I should know. They've taken a stab at me a lot in the past because I loved someone in the serpents. Your father will protect you just like my old lover protected me. In the end we broke up for each others safety. It will past the young ones are a lot different then their parents. "Betty explained. 

" Wait you were a serpent? "Lizzy asked. 

" I was the Serpent Queen for awhile. "Betty answered. 

" My Dad always talks about his former serpent Queen. He has never stopped loving her. All I know that the serpent Queen wasn't my mum. "Lizzy told her. 

" I'm sorry Lizzy. Is your mother with you now? "Betty asked. 

" No she abandoned me at birth. She didn't want a baby at seventeen in college. I was a drunken mistake but my father said it doesn't if it was a mistake because I am not his mistake I'm his life. "Lizzy whispered. 

" Your father sounds like a wise man. He loves you very much. "Betty told her. 

" I know that. I just think why would she carry me for nine months then left me. She didn't tell my dad she was pregnant with me. "

" Lizzy I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that she's crazy for leaving you. Your such an amazing little girl. If you need me I'm always here for you. My door is always open. "Betty told her.

" Thank you Miss Cooper. "She said as she hugged her. Betty hugged her back and stayed there for a few minutes.

" Its okay Lizzy. That's why I'm here. "Betty told her.

Lizzy and Betty spoke a little more before Lizzy felt comfortable to leave her office back into the hash reality of high school life.

Once Betty knew Lizzy wasn't coming back she picked up her phone in the office to ring Lizzy's father. She would do this in conversation she feels like the parent needs to be involved.

Betty searched up on SIMS Lizzy's gathers information up. She started to type his phone number into her phone. She swears that she's seen that number before. As soon as she finished typing it in she presses call.

The phone rang a few times before Lizzy's father answered the phone. "Hello this is Betty Cooper from South Side High. I'm ringing to speak about your daughter Lizzy Jones." Betty introduced herself.

"Wait what's happened with Liz?" Her father asked.

That voice was all too familiar to Betty. That's the voice that would sooth her when she was panicked. That's the voice that would celebrate her wins as his own. That's the voice that loved her so much. The voice that show her what the real meaning of love is. That voice belonged to Jughead Jones.

"Juggie…" She whispered.

She hasn't heard anything off of him since they broke up over 12 years ago. A love that consumed each other. A love that they never wanted to let go of.

Jughead knew who it was with the use of that nickname. He hasn't heard that nickname in over 12 years. A faint smile appeared on his face but then instantly changed to a thrown as he knew what she was calling about.

"Betts, is Lizzy okay?" He asked riddled with nerves.

"She's your daughter." Betty whispered. Tears started to form, she whispered the whole world would swallow her up.

"Yeah she is. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." Jughead told her.

"I… Jug she's been bullied. I've spoken to her. You knew I was here. You told her to go to me. Why?" She asked.

She didn't want to know the answer she couldn't. She missed him every day for 12 years. Lizzy could have been her daughter but she wasn't.

She didn't give him a chance to answer she hung up. She went to Ethel to ask for the rest of the day off. She gave her the permission. Betty got in her car and drove. She drove until she ended up at Pops diner.

Pops saw Betty crying her eyes out in the booth she's practically grew up in. She only looked up when Pops slide into the booth next to her.

"What's the problem Betts? I can't have my customers upset. Especially my favourite ones." He nudged her aide which made her smile.

"He's back Pops." Betty whispered.

Pops didn't have to say anything. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was the young boy he watched grow up. The young boy who he watched struggles and tried to help him. The young boy who fell in love with this young girl and he watched their love story to blossom.

"Jugs back." He said. Betty only nodded a yes. "Shouldn't you be happy Betty? You haven't stopped loving him." Pops asked. He saw it everyone did.

"He has a daughter Pops. She's amazing. He's moved on from me. I never expected him to wait. I know we both didn't. I just hoped we could have tried long distance. He has a daughter Pops. Lizzy Jones. She's adorable and smart." Betty cried.

"Sounds like another girl I know." Pops said to her.

"Don't say me Pops."

"Fine I'll just think it." He told her. "So what's the matter Betty?" He asked her.

"I miss him. I have for 12 years and now he's back with a beautiful daughter. I still love him." Betty told Pops.

"Go tell him!"

"I can't! It's different now Pops, he has a daughter. We ended things all those years ago. We ended it because of the distance, because he was trying to protect me. I can't just tell him." Betty cried.

He has a daughter now, it's all different. She loves him she never stopped. But he's back and he has a daughter.

The question is, what will she do?


	2. 2

The next day Betty arrived to school early. She had a staff meeting she needs to sit through. As she arrives early she saw him. He hasn't changed much in a decade. He's just grown more handsome, which made her heart ache.

He dropped Lizzy off early. Betty didn't know what he does know. She hopes that he's managed to reach his dreams since they've been apart. He's so kind, caring and loving towards Lizzy. He kisses and hugs her goodbye. They don't part for another five minutes as they talk and their both reluctant to leave each other.

Betty always knew he'd be an extraordinary father. She was right. Betty could tell they had such a strong bond. Its the kind of bond she dreamed of him having with her children.

Betty leaves them as she watches from afar. She didn't want to get caught watching. She also didn't want to be late for her meeting. Before she got into the meeting,she put her stuff in her office and headed to the staff room to get some tea. As she was making her tea Kevin walked through the door pulling her into a hug.

"How's my B doing? You didn't meet up at Ronnie's speak easy for drinks last night."He asked.

" Ah yeah, something came up. "Betty told him.

" By something, do you mean someone. Would that someone be Jughead Jones? I just saw him drop off Lizzy. "Kevin asked.

" I just met Lizzy yesterday. She's been new to the school for a week. And I have only just met her. We spoke she's the most wonderful girl. Of course she is look at who's her father. He's a father Kev. I didn't know who her Dad was until I rung him. I heard his voice and I instantly knew who he was. I couldn't speak more then a few words before I hung up. "Betty explained trying not to break down.

" Hey, that's okay. You haven't seen him in 12 years. You both parted with so much being unsaid. You both loved each other. You wanted a family with him. Now your single still at 30. I get it B. Theses been a part missing from you for 12 years. Me and Ronnie both have noticed how unlike the old you, you've been since coming back a few years ago. You miss him, he was your everything and now he's back but not back. If you understand what I'm trying to say. "Kevin told her.

" He's a father Kev. "She whispered again only this time crying. She's crying for all the things for what could have been with them. She's crying for the past. She's crying because Kevin's right she's never felt more alone.

Kevin pulled her in for another hug. He hasn't seen her like this in years. Over the years she's put her defence walls back up. She's built them so high its impossible to break them in. She's leant over the years when someone makes you the happiest and the saddest person at the same time, that's when it's real. That's when it's worth something. She doesn't know if she'll ever get that again.

"Betty listen to me. Go talk to him, make happiness your priority. Make peace with this. This has been with you for over a decade." Kevin whispered into the hug. Betty just nodded.

________

Her meeting went fast. She was so thankful for that. She hated being stuck in a room with so many judgmental people. Everyone was staring at her. Whispering about her red puffy eyes and her tear stained cheeks. She was just thankful to get out of their.

That was only just the beginning. Today had been one of those days. Where it started of as rubbish and got progressively worse. She had pulled two boys in from different gangs as they had a fight. That too at least two hours to sort out. Half an hour with each boy to get both their stories and an hour with both of them in the same room.

Now it's the end of the day for most people but not her. This was her favourite time as soon as  3 o'clock hits. She's at the red and black waiting for her students to arrive. There's only three students in the paper. Sam, Avery and Carson.

Carson was the editor. Avery was the photographer and Sam was the advice column. They would all do articles as they haven't found some to writ those yet. When they do they'll pick up the other articles that need to be added in.

Everyone got straight to work. Betty was there helping Carson edit the articles that need to be done by Wednesday. So they could print them Thursday and be put by Friday. Everyone was in full focus mode when it got broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Betty yelled.

The door opened up to a nervous Lizzy walking in. She stood in front of the desk where Betty and Carson was. She had a piece of paper in her hand and she handed it to Betty.

"I wrote this last night. I was wondering if it could go into the paper. I really want to be a writer for the red and black." She told her.

"I'll give it a read. How about you get to know your team mates. Anyone is welcome to write. We have people from all year groups." Betty told her.

"Thank you Miss Cooper." She said as she walked to the computers where  the girls are. Carson followed her.

Betty picked up the article. The title of the article was named The Hate You Give! Betty Read the first paragraph and instantly fell in love with her writing. 

It read :

The hate you give!

The hate you give has an effect on people. The hate you give hurts people. You hate you give makes people do terrible things. So we do we put out the hate at all?

Is it because we want to feel better about ourselves? Is it because we want to feel in control for once in our life? Is it because your jealous? Maybe just maybe you don't know the reason why? Perhaps you understand what it feels like and just want someone else to feel the heart wrenching pain you felt.

The question I ask you is why?

If you understand the pain the other person is going through. Why put them through it. You don't know what's going on in their life. These spiteful venomous words and actions needs to stop.

Have you been a victim of bullying?

If you just answered yes. Then let me ask you this, have you ever bullied someone? If your answer is yes. Why did you do so?

It hate you give effects people in so many different ways. So let's make a new chapter in our lives. Stop the hate. Stop the bullying.

How about we change it to the love we give.  
To the kindness we give.  
To the forgiveness we give.  
To the comfort we give.  
To the hope we give.  
To the empathy we give.

Let's stand up against bullying.~

~L.J

Betty read the whole article. Just by reading this article she knew he was her daughter. She had the talented gift he had. Betty was going to publish it in the paper. She called Lizzy over to tell her.

"Lizzy come here." Betty told her.

Lizzy left the group. They've all gotten along so well. Carson was in her year group. He's the most kindest boy she's ever met. She also thought he was cute. Sam and Avery are sixteen. They would be leaving next year for college. They were Betty's first ever students who wanted to join up. Sam and Avery have taken Lizzy underneath their wing. Betty could tell whilst she glanced up to check on them.

"This is extraordinary Lizzy. I'm putting it in this week's print. I just wanted to go through and sit with you to edit it." Betty told her.

Lizzy was so excited. She was jumping up and down with joy. She hugged her. "Thank you so much. I can't wait to tell my dad when he picks me up." She said happily.

"Its okay. You're an amazing writer. You have a talent." Betty told her.

Betty and Lizzy starts to get to editing her article. 4pm comes and the others go whilst Lizzy and Betty lost track of time talking about how she could improve her article.

Jughead had a meeting with his publisher it finished at half three. Just enough time to get himself over to South Side High to pick up Lizzy. He knew she was interested in joining the red and black so he encouraged her to do so. He arrived on time 4pm sharp but she wasn't there. He figured she was running a little late behind.

Now half an hour later he was getting worried about her. He decided to head in to the school to look for her. The first stop he knew she was definitely going to be at was the red and black.

As he got to the blue and gold office, he looked through the window to see Lizzy sat there with a teacher. The teacher looked up at her laptop. Jughead would recognise her any where.

He opened the door and both of them looked towards the door. Lizzy had a broad wide happy smile on her face where as Betty had a faint sad smile on hers. 

"Some things never change." He says with a soft smile. 

Betty knew what he was talking about. She glanced down at the time it was half four. Everyone goes home at four. She looks at him with an apologetic look on her face. 

"I'm sorry that's my fault we lost track of time." Betty apologised. 

"Its okay Betts. She does it all the time at home. I guess she takes after me, she just gets so engrossed in her writing." Jughead told her. 

"I remember that. I needed to drag you away from it." She smiled. 

"Now I know who frustrating it is." He chuckled. "Come on Liz. Miss Cooper has stuff to do and we have to go to Pops to meet Grandpa." He told her. 

"Okay, guess what Dad?" She told him.

"Umm I don't know what Liz?" He asked her.

"Miss Cooper is posting my article in this week's news paper. I also made a friend who's not faking it." She said as she went to hug her dad.

"That's amazing sweetie. I'm so proud of you. Grandpa will be too." He said as he hugged her. He looked up at Betty with tears in his eyes and mouthed thank you.

"I'm going to my locker I'll meet you at the car Dad." She told him.

Lizzy headed to her locker. Jughead knew he should head to the car but his heart his telling him to stay there with her.

"I missed you." He told her.

"Jug we shouldn't do this. We can't, you moved on. You have a daughter. Which come to think about it she's the exact same age we've been broken up. So what happened there? I obviously meant nothing to you." She said tearing up.

"That's not true I love you. I will always love you. We broke up because we were going to different colleges. You went to Harvard I went to NYU. If I didn't Penny would kill you. I needed to keep you safe. Yes I fucked up and fucked a girl. I did that because I needed to feel something. Feel more than pain. God I made a mistake, I got drunk and I never drank. She got pregnancy and didn't tell me. She just put her on my dorm step with a note. Saying she's my responsibility now. I did college whilst being a single dad. Have you ever asked her why her name is Lizzy. "Betty shook her head no.

" Well Elizabeth, I called her Lizzy after you. I loved you so much I couldn't let you go. She's named after you. Lizzy Forsythia Jones. "He told her.

" You said you'll come back for me. You said after college we could move away. We'd start back again. I love you Jug. "Betty whispered.

" I was scared you wouldn't want me. I had a three year old daughter. I have too much baggage. "He told her crying. 

" I wanted you Juggie. You includes all your baggage. I love you Jug. I'm a mess. "She said. 

" I couldn't put all this baggage on you. You were destined for great things. Look you did it. You always said you were going to get this place reopened. "He said as he wiped her tears away. 

Betty looked up at him. She pressed her lips together and shook her head no. She stood back and just looked at him. She was going to break down in front of him and she couldn't do that. 

" Excuse me. "She said as she got her bag and ran to her car. 

Betty shakily managed to opened her car door. She threw he bag in the back of the car. She turned up her music in her car and let all the emotions oozes out of her. She sat crying like that for half an hour crying. 

Jughead drove Lizzy to Pops to meet Fp. Fp had already ordered food for them. Fp saw the expression on his on face. Lizzy ran and hugged him and told him her good knew.

"What happened Son?" He asked.

"I saw Betty. We spoke a bit but she ran out. She said she loved me and she didn't care if I have a daughter." Jughead told him.

"Give her time. Ask to meet her up to talk to her. " Fp said. Jughead just nodded. 

Jughead took Lizzy home. She got a shower and did her homework before heading to bed. Jughead just sat in his study writing a new chapter for his second book. 

He took a break and scrolled to the contact he's pressed on so many times over the years to reread their conversation. To type out messages he then doesn't end up sending. 

J: I'm sorry about today Juliet. Please meet me at Pop's on Saturday. My Dad has Lizzy. 

Betty was up reading a new book she bought the other week. It's called Bloosomdale murder. As she got about half way through the book her messaged lit up with a notification.

Betty saw the name on her phone. He has been in her notifications for years. She clicked on the message so she could read it.

B: Meet me at Pops at 10am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	3. 3

Saturday came faster then she anticipated. She was riddled and filled with nerves. Betty was getting ready to meet Jughead at  Pops for 10am to talk. She sided against wearing make up due to the amount of tears she has shred this week.

Kevin and Veronica are on back up for when she feels like shit after. They have the post blues supplies. Trashy romcom, check. Favourite food and snacks, check. Some well needed alcohol, check. So if everything went to shit they'll be there to help her.

Betty decided to walk to pops it's only a fifteen minute walk from her house. Betty lives on the border to both South and North side. She loves her house. Betty spent hours planning on how she'd decorated and now she has it perfect.

Jughead dropped Lizzy of with Fp at 9 am. So he decided to head over to pops early. He brought his laptop so he could work on his second book. 

Jughead arrived at Pops. He slide in to the booth that he practically grew up in. He opened up his computer and started to type. At half nine Jughead ordered food both him and Betty. He knew when the she arrived the food would be ready. He ordered her favourite and wished it still was. 

Betty opened up the door to pops. The signature bell rang above her head. She looked around the diner to find him. She finds him in their old booth. She's not going to lie it put a faint smile on her face. 

As she approaches him he's typing away on his laptop. She wonders if he still has the type writer she got him for Christmas that year. She carefully approached the booth and cleared her voice. 

"Can I sit?" She asked. 

Jughead heard someone clear their throat as he looked up its Betty. He smiled because she actually showed up. He saved his work before turning of his laptop and sliding it back in his bag. 

"Of course." As soon as Betty sat down the waiter brought their food over. Betty gave her a confused look. "Um excuse me I didn't order this." She told her.

"Actually Betty I did. I ordered it for you." Jughead told her. 

Betty glanced down at her food. He ordered her favourite. How did he remember? Wait he remembered! 

"You remembered." She whispered. 

"Of course I did. Breakfast at pops it's waffles, with cream and strawberries. Depending on your mood either a juice or a milkshake." He told her. 

"Its been 12 years Jughead. You still remembered that. Why?" She asked. 

"Because I never forgot about you." He told her. 

"So we're going straight in the deep end huh?" She asked. 

"Seems so." 

"Who was she?" Betty asked. 

"You mean Lizzy's mum?" Jughead asked. Betty nodded a yes. "Well when we broke up. It was for protection. I soon realized it didn't matter if you were protected or not. I know that sounds horrible but you'll understand. Penny had a guy following you around. Taking photos of what you were doing. She said if I didn't go on a date with her nieces she'll kill you. So I did what I had to do to keep you safe. I did get wasted that night because I had awful images filling my head hat I wanted to get rid off. "He told her. 

Betty was shocked. She lost all her appetite to eat. That made a lot of sense. Penny has been trying to destroy the a Jones men for years. 

" I swear to god she has a thing for your Dad. I haven't told you,have I? "She asked him. 

" Told me what baby?"He asked. He quickly realised what he said." Sorry old habits die hard. "

" Its okay Jug. Penny's my aunt. She's jealous that my mum got with your dad back in high school. She always wanted to be Serpent Queen. She never got that so I guess she vowed to make our parents life hell which resulted in ours too. "She explained.

" These more Betts..."He whispered.

" I couldn't come back here because they said if I did Lizzy would die. They would kill her if I came back to be with you. I'm sorry Betty but I couldn't do that. "He whispered tearing up.

" Why are you back? It's not safe Juggie. I understand why you didn't come back. You had more then yourself to think about. "She whispered. 

" Face time calls and my dad visiting us wasn't enough anymore. I missed my family. I missed you. I had to know you were safe. I needed to come back here. I can do my job anywhere in my world. "He explained. 

" I'm safe Juggie, I always have been. But are you safe? Why name Lizzy after me? You could have got someone to tell me what happened? "She shot fired questions. 

" Penny would have known if I did. Me and Lizzy are safe I have a house in the south side. I named her after you because I love you. I couldn't think of a more perfect person to name her after because I love you both. "He told her. 

" Its been 12 years. "She cried." I needed you when my mum died. I needed you when my dad got out of prison. I needed you when it all got too much. I became so ill and I was dealing with that by my self. "Tears streaming down her face. 

Jughead moved to sit next to her. He wiped her tears before pulling her in to sooth her. He hadn't done it in years, yet it felt so right. He intertwined their hands together. He glanced down at them whilst he gently grazed his finger over the rough crescent shaped scares on her hand. Some were raw, looked like they've been done sometime this week. 

"I'm sorry Betty. I need you too. I needed you when I found out my mum died. I needed you when I published my first book. I needed you when I had to change Lizzy's nappy for the first time. I needed you when Fred had his heart attack. I needed you too." He whispered. 

Betty looked up at him with a faint smile. She moved one of her hands to cup his face." You published a book. "Betty repeated. 

" I did, I dedicated it to you. I don't know if you've read it. It's called Blossomdale murder. "He tells her. 

Betty couldn't believe it. She went to her bag to pull her own copy. She placed it on the table." Of course it's your writing. How didn't I notice! It all makes sense now. Jason Blossom, Riverdale, murder. How didn't I notice that. "Betty said as she flipped to the first paged. 

~Dedicated to my love, I'll come back some day and explain everything. Until then I will always love you Juliet. ~

" That should have stuck out like a sore thumb. Why, didn't I notice that? "She whispered. 

" Its been so long Betts that's why. It's my fault because of how long it was. I had to make sure that you and Lizzy were both safe before I could return with my daughter. "He told her. 

" On Tuesday I cried. I cried in the staff room, my office, my car and my home. I cried because of what we'd lost. What we could have had and what we'll never get back. I wanted a family with you. I wanted to be Lizzy's mum. I wanted to marry you, share a house with you. God I wanted to get a dog with you. I wanted the whole lot with you. Now I can't. "She whispered. 

" Why not? I love you. I want to make this work. "He asked her. 

" Because Lizzy's mum will come back into her life. She'll blackmail you to go with her for Lizzy's sake. She'll threaten to kill me. I know how it works. That's why I don't blame you for what you did Jug. "Betty uttered. 

Jughead cupped her face in his hands." Listen to me, that won't happen now. The serpents adore Lizzy. She's one of her own. They will do anything to protect her. They'll do anything to protect you too. Your still apart of the serpents Betty. You might have stepped away but in unity there's strength. You're my stars in the darkness. "He reassured her. 

Betty tilted her chin upwards and caught her lips on his. It was a soft, sensual kiss that she's been in need of for 12 years. She slowly moved away and she didn't open her eyes until a few moments later in case this was all just a dream. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Don't be, I've wanted to do that since I heard your voice over the phone." He told her. 

"I should go." She told him but making no effort to move. 

"No don't, stay…Stay!" He said. 

"I shouldn't. It could end badly." She told him. 

"Please just a few more hours. I can't watch you leave again." His eyes watering as he pleads he to stay. 

"Okay, but not here." Betty told him. 

He agreed straight away. They decided to head to the wyrm. He needed to pick up Lizzy and he managed to convince Betty to see everyone. 

They walked out of pops and Jughead walked straight to his motorbike. Betty let out a laugh. He missed her laugh so much. Of course he would rife his bike when he hasn't got Lizzy. 

"What?" He asked smiling as he loved heading her laugh. Its been far too long since he'd last heard it. 

"Of course you'd bring your motorcycle when Lizzy isn't here." She told him. 

"I'll have you know, Lizzy loves this bike. She loves going on our weekly ride out to a nice beautiful scenic place so we both can write." He told her and passed her the spare helmet. 

"Seriously can she get anymore like you." Betty smiled.

"Well she can be like Toni ,as she would babysit for me when I had classes she didn't or when I was working and she wasn't." Jughead explained.

"You know if you told me I could have helped. I would have risked my life for you." She whispered.

"That's why I didn't ask you because I knew that." He said as he started the engine.

______

Jughead parked up and helped Betty off the bike. She took the helmet off and shook her hair. Jughead took the helmet off of her and his in the hiding compartment.

" Thanks Jug. "She told him.

" Betty I know we both know we don't know what we want from each other. I understand but maybe we can take things slow. "He told her as he was fiddling with her hair.

Betty swallowed hard. He was standing so close to her. He was playing with her hair the way he used to do when they were together.

" I'd like that Jug. "She told him.

" Did I tell you how stunning you looked today? Because Betts your breath taking. "Betty blushed and shied away. He lifted her chin up and smiled at her." You don't have to shy away from me Betts."

They headed in, Jughead saw his Dad and Lizzy eating diner in their normal booth. They walked over to them. Betty hadn't realised how much time they spent talking back at Pops.

"The prodigal  Princess returns." Fp jokes whilst pulling Betty in for a hug.

"Hi Fp, I've missed you." Betty whispered tearing up.

"How are you dealing with everything Betts?" He asked her.

"I miss her, so much. Then there's stuff with my Dad. I don't know where he is. It's like I'm walking on egg shells." Betty explained.

"Betty how many times do I need to tell you, you have a family with the serpents. You can come to us." He reassured her.

"I know I just thought with me and Jug that no one would want to see me." She whispered.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I've lost count how many times you've saved the South side." Fp told her.

Lizzy was confused. She knew Miss Cooper was from around here but she was confused to the way her Grandpa acted around her. He acts different to her, almost like she's family.

" Dad, why did Grandpa treat Miss Cooper like that? He's never like that with people. He's only like that with us Auntie JB, Toni and Uncle Pea and Fangs." She asked him.

"Miss Cooper is an old friend of the family, baby. Her and me go way back." Jughead explained whilst he smiled at me Betty.

"Boy have you told her everything now?" Fp asked him whilst Betty sat down next to Jug.

"I have Dad. Betts knows the truth." Jughead said.

"I do Fp. I thought this war with Penny stopped when we left for college." Betty said.

"I'm afraid not honey. It goes a lot deeper then that too. Family feuds gang wars included." Fp explained.

Jughead wasn't sure if it was okay to hold her hand beneath the table but he needed to touch her. He slowly moved her hand half way to hers, grazing his fingers over hers as they met half way. Jughead looked at Betty like she hung the stars and they both smiled at each other.

"Grandpa why is dad looking at Miss Cooper like that?" Lizzy asked confused.

Fp smiled because he hasn't seen that kind of smile on either of their faces in a long time. "I don't know munchkin ask them?" He teased knowing the answer.

"Dad stop staring at my teaching like that! It's creepy." She told him.

"How so?" Jughead asked her.

"Its like you have a crush on her. She's a teacher at my school and that would be weird. Your staring at her like you want to snog her face off." Lizzy said.

Betty couldn't help but laugh. You could tell Toni helped looking after her. She had no filter just like Toni.

" Liz! "He warned her.

" What it's true! It's exactly how auntie TT described it as. "She said defensive. 

" And what did Auntie Toni say? "Jughead asked. 

" Well earlier she came by, she did my nails and we talked. I wanted to know what you were like in high school. Toni said you were a love sick puppy in love with your girlfriend at the time. I then asked about the girlfriend. "Lizzy explained. 

" Then what did Toni say?"Betty asked.

"No offence Miss Cooper, you rock but you don't know Toni and I can't go behind on girl code." Lizzy said. 

"Toni Topaz dating Cheryl Blossom. They've been together since high school. Cheryl saved Toni's life." She told her. 

"Wait!"Lizzy was shocked." How do you know that? She barley tells anyone that. "Lizzy asked. 

" Me and Toni go way back. She's dating my cousin. I know the love sick puppy's old girlfriend. "Betty said. 

" TT described them as  deathly sickening cute. She's a stunning blonde with gorgeous eyes and legs for days. They have a connection so strong everyone envied them. They stood the test of time. "Lizzy recalled what Toni said. 

" We can let her off now. She just embarrassed you. "Betty whispered.

" What not fair! "He pouted.

Betty wanted to kiss him again they don't know what they are to each other their taking things slow. She just nodded a yes and smirked.

She stayed there for a few more hours. She enjoyed it. It reminded her of the good old days. Toni, Fangs and Sweet pea all came in. The ironic thing is they all left Riverdale just to return back home.

Toni works at South Side High as the Photographer teacher. Kevin works their too as the Drama teacher. Sweet pea and Fangs own their own bike and car repair shop. They fix up and build old and new bikes and repair cars.

"Juggie, I should go. Its getting late and I promised Ron and Kev I'll meet up with them for a bit. At this rate I'm going to tell them a rain check for tomorrow. I know V will be busy with her speak easy around this time. I'm just going to go home and head to bed. "She told him.

" At least let me drive you home."He told her.

" Forsythe Pendleton Jones III you have Lizzy to get home. I'm a big girl. I can handle this part of town. "She told him. 

" I never said you couldn't. Fine at least let me walk you out. Me and Lizzy should be heading home too. She has to get her stuff from the office. "He told her. 

" Fine. "She gave in.

Jughead walked Betty outside. He got to his bike and they just waited there for a few minutes. He leaned on his bike intertwining their hands. He pulled her towards him.

" Juggie what are you doing? "She asked.

" I just want to be closer to you. And to tell you that…"He said. 

" Tell me what?"She asked as he messed with her hands. 

" I'm staying for good."

"You are?" She whispered. 

"Definitely. Me and Lizzy are settled here. You saw how happy she was. Her family here's. As well, your here." He smiled. 

"Your back for good." Betty whispered.

"I am." He said as Betty hugged him. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere and we'll figure out what we are together." He whispered in her ear.

Betty let go of his embrace and started to walk home. Jughead and Lizzy where on the ride home. Once they got home she got ready into her Pj's and watched a movie together.

" Dad? "She asked.

" Yeah honey. "

" Is Miss Cooper the girl from Auntie Toni's stories? "She asked sleepily.

" Will talk about that another day. "Jughead said as she fell asleep.

Jughead carried her up stairs and tucked her in bed. He kissed her on the head and got back into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblogon on tumblr


	4. 4

A week later it's now the following Saturday. Her work week has been exhausting and so stressful. All she wanted to do was relax.

Kevin and Veronica have been asking all week what happened last Saturday. She's been so busy she hasn't had time to sit down properly speak to them.

As she was walking over to the Pembroke, he head started to hurt with all the stress she's been under. They've recently changed her meds and this has been happening a lot.

As she came near a bench she needed to grab on to it. Her head started spinning. The next thing she knew she was on the floor and had no control over her body. She was having a seizure. A resident of Riverdale was passing by and saw her on the floor. She rushed over to her and rang 9-1-1.

The ambulance arrived as fast as it could. They asset her and injected her with something to make the seizure stopped. The hospital rang her emergency contact.

As she came around in the hospital all her body ached. The bright lights stung her eyes. She felt a heavy presence on her bed. Almost if someone is leaning on it. As she slowly turns her head she sees Jughead there.

"Juggie…"She managed to whispered.

" Oh thank god Betts. Your okay. "Said concerned.

" What happened? Why are you here? "She asked.

" You had a seizure Betty. I was so scared. They said it's because of all your stress and the new meds your on. "He explained.

" Why are you here? "She asked.

" I'm still your emergency contact. You haven't changed it. "He smiled slightly.

" Oh, when can I go home? I hate hospitals. "

" I know you do. The doctor said I'm a few hours. They also said you need to be less stressed. " That made Betty laugh.

" You try be a guidance councilor in between two rival gangs at a high school." She joked.

" You need a holiday. "He told her.

" Jug go home to Lizzy. You need to stop worrying about me. You have her to worry about. I'll be fine. "She told him. 

" No Betty. You had a seizure do you really think I'm going to let you be by your self today? Because I'm not. Your coming home with me. Lizzy is in high school now. She's old enough to stay home alone for a few hours. Plus Carson is around at mine. She's fine, she has her phone she would have rang if she needed me. "He explained. 

" Your not going to give this up are you? "He shook his head no. " Wouldn't it be weird for me to be around at one of my students houses?"She asked. 

" No! Not at all. Your a family Betty. You always will be. Plus you take care of everyone else, let someone take care of you for once. "He reassured her. 

" Just a couple of hours. Oh god does V and Kev know? "She asked. 

" Yeah there out side waiting. "He told her. 

Jughead went to go get Kevin and Veronica. They both rushed in with instant worry on their faces. They pulled her in and thanked God she was okay. 

" Hi guys. "She said as she hugged them. 

" Thank god your okay. Jughead rang us and told us everything. We were getting so worried because you hadn't arrived. Our B is always punctual. "Veronica said. 

" So your coming home with us no if or buts about it. The doctors are changing your meds and you should be able to get them in a few days. "Kevin explained. 

" You'll have to fight Jug on that one. He said he wants to make sure I'm okay and take care of me. "Betty told them. 

" Who ever you want to go with that's fine. So I guess we have our answer to if you two are an item again. "Veronica said. 

" Not exactly, I know the whole truth. We talked about it last week. We said we'll take things slow. So I guess we're back to being friends. "She explained. 

" Not for too long though. "Kevin smirked. 

" Oh shut up Kev. It's been so long it's so different now. "Betty whispered. 

" It doesn't look different to me. "Veronica said. 

" We'll see then. "Betty said." Could you go get him for me? I'll see you guys tomorrow or Monday. "Betty told them. They gave her a nod and went to go get him.

Jughead came back in and sat down on the chair next to her bed. Betty looked over to him and grabbed his hands." Juggie, "Jughead looks up at her." Thank you for coming. You didn't have to, you could have left me to be alone. Even though I feel fine and you didn't have to. "She told him.

" Betty I will always be here for you. How many times? Let's get you dressed so we can go home. "He told her.

" You said we and home in the same sentence about us. "She giggled. Jughead gave her a confused look." It's nice to hear that again. "She told him.

_______

Jughead drove Betty to his house. She constantly refused and told him to take her home. She feels fine now. But Jughead Jones being as stubborn as ever he refused.

" Betts, I've lost count how many times you cares for me when I was ill. Now it's my chance to look after you." He said as he parked outside his home. 

"But I need a shower, clean clothes and some food." She told him. 

"You can do that all here." 

"But Lizzy…" She whispered. 

"Will be fine about it." He reassured her. 

"There's no changing a Jones mind." She joked as she got out the car. 

"That sounds about right." He said as he caught up to her. 

Jughead opened the door up to his house. Hotdog ran and jumped up at Jughead. Jughead petted hotdog and showed Betty to the living room with hot dog following. 

As they got in to the living room Jughead shouted up to Lizzy to let her know  that he was home. Betty just looked around the room and smiled. This wasn't at all what she thought his house look like. She just laughed to herself. 

"What?" He asked her. 

"I'm betting that Lizzy helped with most of the choices to decorate." Betty smiled. 

Jughead walked beside her and laughed. "I'll have you know that I was a big boy and did my room by myself." He smirked. 

Betty walked over to the mantle place where he had photo frames up. He had some of the serpents with Lizzy. All of them had Lizzy in and only a few with him in them. 

"She was an adorable baby." Betty said looking at the photo's.

"She still is." Jughead said.

"No Juggie she's pretty now." Betty told him.

"Let me show you the bathroom, you can get a shower. I need to go see my baby girl." He told her.

Jughead showed her upstairs. He bobbed in his head into Lizzy's room. She was watching a movie on her bed with Carson. The sight seeing her so happy filled his heart with joy.

" Babs,"Lizzy looked up to see Jughead and Betty. " Betty's going to stay awhile okay. We'll grab tea later. "Jughead told her. Lizzy nodded and then returned her focus to the movie.

Jughead shut the door with a worried look on his face. Betty noticed and giggled. She knew exactly why he was worried about.

" He's a good boy Juggie. He's a lot like you. They haven't done anything. It just looks like they've been snuggling up to one another watching a movie." She reassured him.

"She's too young for a boyfriend." Jughead said stubbornly before heading to his room to get her a change of clothes and a towel.

Betty leaned on the door of his bedroom. She glanced around the room and smiled. This is more how she expected his house. Walls painted dark colours filled flannel . Books scattered on his desk. As she looked closer he has a few pictures and the type writer she got him for Christmas years ago.

She saw the picture on his desk. It was a picture of them in the blue and gold. Jughead was lying down on the sofa whilst she came to sit with him. She was kissing him on the cheek in the photo. Betty now in the room holding the picture in her hand.

"You kept it." She whispered about multiple things in the room.

He kept the photos of her. The type writer machine. The blanket she knitted him in high school. She was so excited because she just leant how.

"I kept almost everything you ever gave me. I couldn't part with it." Jughead admitted.

Betty just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She knew her eyes were tearing up. She blinked them away and smiled at him.

"Go get a shower. I promise you'll feel better. I'll be downstairs working." He said handing her the clothes.

Betty got a nice long shower. She let the hot water hit her skin. Letting it wash away all her problems. She stepped out the shower and dried her self off. She looked at the clothes he left her. One of his signatures S shirt and a pair of his boxers.

Betty slipped them on and brought all of her stuff down stairs. Jughead took her clothes off of her so he could wash them. He then came in the living room. He picked her feet up so she was lying on the couch but her legs were over his.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." He said as he gave her the remote.

As they were in bliss full peacefulness. They fell back into their old routines with out realising it. Jughead were massaging her feet whilst she looked through the channels.

As they were doing that Lizzy came down stairs. Carson left when Betty was in the shower. Lizzy walked in with a confused look on her face. Why was her teaching in her Dad's clothes? Why did they look so up close and personal? Are they her Dad boxer's? Lizzy thought.

"Dad why is Miss Cooper wearing your clothes? Wait are they your boxers! That's vile. Its like your body parts are touching one another." She crinkles her noise at the thought of it.

"Lizzy, I told you that Betty was staying over for a bit. Something happened, do you remember why I needed to go out." Lizzy nodded. "Well, Betty needed some help. So that's why." He explained trying to be as vague as possible.

"Jug I can go if I'm making this awkward or complicated." Betty told him as she leaned to get up.

"Betty it's okay, your staying." Jughead told her. Jughead gave Lizzy a look as a warning.

"I'm sorry Miss Cooper. It's weird seeing my dad with a girl. I just need to get use to it." Lizzy apologised.

"Its okay Lizzy. Call me Betty, we're not in school." Betty told her.

Lizzy nodded as she went to sit in the sofa chair reading her book with Hotdog at her feet. Betty saw she was reading a Toni Morris book.

"Is that your favourite author?" Betty asked.

"Absolutely. Her work is phenomenal. My favourite book is beloved." Lizzy said book marking her page.

"You know I interned for a book publishing company and met her in high school." Lizzy was in shock. She couldn't believe it she was speechless.

"Really?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah asked your Dad." Jughead nodded backing Betty up. "I've also got a signed first edition of Beloved. Some e special to me gifted it to me. I can lend you it. You have to take extreme care of it. I never hand it out. I'll bring it into school on Monday." Betty told her.

Lizzy was so excited she ran over and jumped onto Betty hugging her." Thank you so much Betty. I'll guard it with my life. "Lizzy told her.

" Its no problem. "Betty smiled.

" Dad can I get one for Christmas? "She asked.

" Thanks for that Betts. She already wanted a type writer like me but in violet. "He told her.

" I guess we're too good at gift giving. "She joked.

Lizzy put two and two together. Her dad always talked about the type writer was a gift from the former serpent Queen. Miss Cooper was her Dad's serpent Queen.

" So you are the Serpent Queen. "Lizzy pointed out." Dad I asked a week ago, why didn't you tell me? "She asked.

" Because Lizzy, me and Betty's are sorting through some things." He tried to explain.

" But you love her! I thought it's that simple. "

" Lizzy, when you've been together and apart from the love of your life it brings complications. Being apart of the Serpents can tear a relationship apart because then the ghoulies know your weakness." Betty tried to explain.

" Okay, but don't hurt him." Lizzy said protective over her father. 

" I wouldn't dream of it. "She told her. 

Betty and Lizzy talked awhile before Lizzy's stomach rumbled. Betty couldn't help but smile." She's definitely a Jones. "

" Well if her eyes and hair colour weren't convincing enough. I think that is. "He told Betty which made her laugh." Do you want pizza Liz? "He asked her. 

" Whoop whoop pizza! "She cheered as she did the pizza dance. 

" We could make it. "Betty suggested. Lizzy was all for the idea. She loved to bake, she would mainly do that with Toni. 

" Um… I don't know. "He grabbed a pillow in front of him and thought about it. 

" That's because you burn pasta. "The girls said in unison. 

" Hey that was one time! "He defended himself. 

" Looks like it was more than once Jug. "Betty said. 

" Fine twice. "

" Don't lie it was four times if I'm including the time I'm just leaning about. "Lizzy corrected him. 

" It will be fun. "Lizzy said. 

" You're meant to be relaxing. "He spoke to Betty. 

" I have been. You won't let me do anything. Plus I took a nice relaxing shower. Baking helps me to relax and being with you Jug, it's made me a lot calmer. Don't be a sour puss! "Betty told him. 

" Its two against one Dad. So we win. Come on Betty, I'll show you the kitchen. "Lizzy said as she headed to the kitchen.

Jughead had lost the battle. He was an awful cook they were right. He can make the simple dishes. He's learnt over the years and he's not that bad anymore. As he looked into the kitchen he saw his two favourite girls in the world dancing around to the music they put on the loud speaker. Singing whilst making the pizza. That sight could melt the coldest of hearts.

He wants that. He wants that everyday. He wants to come home and see them dancing around the whole house singing along to the music. Seeing the brightest of smiles on both there faces.

He left the girls to it for awhile as he wrote some more of his second book. He began to get hungry and ventured in to the kitchen. He stood between Betty and Lizzy "Looks good." He tells them. He then reaches over to grab so cheese. Betty swats his hand away.

"I should have know. You sweet talk is and then steal food." Betty said shaking her head.

"You should of all people know that's my trick by now Cooper." He said winking at her.

"Your a dork."Betty shouted as he walked out the kitchen happy as day completing his mission.

The pizza didn't take long after that. All they had to do was wait for it to cook. As they were waiting for it to cool Betty and Lizzy were washing and cleaning up. Once the kitchen was clean the pizza was ready. Lizzy told Jughead whilst Betty played it up and placed it in the middle of the coffee table.

"It smells amazing." Jughead told them once he reached for a slice.

"Are we surprised Juggie?" She teased him.

"No Elizabeth, I'm just saying you two did good." He teased her back by using her given name.

"It taste even better. Good job Liz." He tells her.

There was no waste left. Everyone enjoyed the pizza. After the pizza they decide to watch some TV. The dish and cups still left on the coffee table. Lizzy was falling asleep so Jughead gently woke her up to tell her to go to bed.

Now it's just himself and Betty. Betty gets up and puts the plate and the cups to the sink and starts to wash them up. Jughead comes up behind her and takes the plate off her.

"I can do that. You cooked let me clean." He told her. Betty let go of the plate and moved to one side so he could clean up.

"You know Juggie this today, it's all I've ever wanted with you. Well apart from the seizure part." She told him.

"Me too Betts."He said as he moved in between her legs as she was sat on the counter top." You know… I've really missed you in my clothes. "He smirked. 

" I do too, men's clothes are so much more comfy then women's. Also Lizzy's facial expression was priceless. I was trying so hard not to laugh. "Betty giggled. 

" It was, I had to bite my tongue. "He smiled. 

" Thank you Juggie for today. "She whispered as they held each others hand. 

" Betty you don't have to thank me. "He told her. 

Betty stopped Jughead by interrupting him massively. " But I do Juggie. I've not had anyone properly take care of me in years. I've been doing it all myself. It was nice not having to watch my back all the time. I'm always on guard in case anything happens." She explains. 

"Betts, you don't have to do any of that anymore. Come back to me?" He pleaded. 

"What about Lizzy? I don't want to upset her. 

" She's taking quit the liking to you. She'll be fine. Seeing you two make tea tonight was amazing. Watching my favourite two girls in the whole wide world having fun taking could make the ice witch hearts melt." 

"Your sweet. I've wanted to come back to you the moment we said goodbye and walked away. I wanted to turn away and run back to you. My home." She whispered.

"Well come home my love." Betty pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a moment listening to each others breath. Jughead looks up at her and pressed a gentle soft kiss to her lips which carried on to them having the most purest and softest make out session on the kitchen side.

"I'm home baby." She uttered looking at him through her teary glaze. 

Jughead carried her to the living room and placed her on the sofa. He went upstairs to go get them a blanket as it was cold. As he went in his room, he saw that the blanket Betty made him all those years ago was not in its given place. He went to Lizzy's room and found it there. He changed the blankets over to her fluffy grey one and quietly made his way back down stairs.

"Lizzy loves this blanket you know? She always steals it from me. I have to steal back from her when she's a sleep." He said as he placed on around both of them.

"Its a really cosy blanket. It took me forever to make. Once it was done I slept with it the night before I gave it to you. I slept like a baby." She smiled.

"That's why it smelt of you."

"Yeah, I can make Lizzy one. Then she can't steal it from you." Betty offered.

"You don't have to do that. I've leant to share it." He told her as he hugged her closer.

"I want to. It's calming and she won't steal yours any more."

"Okay." He said kissing her forehead.

"Juggie, I don't want to be putting Lizzy in danger. But I'm going to selfish because I need you back in my life."

"Your not being selfish... I need you too. She's safe, she has the protection of the serpents." He told her.

"Not from my Dad though. If he knows I'm happy he'll ruin it. What's worse he was released a year ago and I don't have a clue where he is." She admitted.

"We'll get through this, together. As a family, you've always been my family Betty." Betty nodded looking up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	5. 5

It's been a couple of weeks since Betty and Jughead decided to try things again. She's not been this happy in a long time. All the students like to see her smile. It makes them feel better seeing someone who helps them through their issues to be happy.

It's now a Tuesday afternoon after school. The red and black meeting. Betty was excited for that because she knew Jughead would be picking up Lizzy. They haven't told Lizzy yet. They were stealing moments with each other when Lizzy wasn't looking.

Lizzy and Carson were on a desk working together on their articles. They really remind Betty of her and Jughead when they worked together in the blue and gold. 

Betty just looked at her group of students. She'll be losing two of her greatest assets. Sam and Avery leave after this year, they go to college this year after spring break. She's sad to see them go but then she looks at Lizzy and Carson and she knows that the red and black is going to survive. 

Four o'clock came and she hugged Sam and Avery goodbye. Carson and Lizzy decided to stay back a little extra to finish off their articles. Jughead came into the red and black. He walked up to Betty and hugged her. 

"Hello gorgeous." He whispered.

"Hiya Juggie. Do you need me to tell her it's time to go?" Betty asked.

"Let her have a few more minutes. I can do this with out her noticing." Jughead said pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm I love that." She whispered.

"I love doing that. But I really should be getting those two home. I said last night I would give Carson a ride home."

"Okay, do you want to come around to mine? I forgot to give Lizzy the book. I've also made Lizzy that blanket. I just finished it earlier." She told him.

"Yeah of course. I'll drop Carson off and we'll make our way to yours."

"Perfect." She smiled.

Jughead got both the kids ready and met them in the car. He dropped Carson off and headed over to Betty's. 

"Dad who's place are we at?" Lizzy asked.

"We're at Betty's place. She wanted me to drop by, she has something for you." Jughead told her as they pulled into the drive.

"Oh okay."

Jughead knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. She came to the door almost instantly. Once they stepped in the house Jughead glanced around. Her house was decorated exactly how he pictured her. Grey's and creams for the wall colours and splashes of colours added.

"Juggie come in. The living room is through there. I've just got to get the blanket." She said as she ran upstairs to get it.

Jughead and Lizzy were waiting in her living room. Lizzy was instantly drawn in to Betty's book shelf corner. Lizzy scanned all the books. She was in awe of the book selection. 

Betty had a bean bag chair in her little reading corner so Lizzy perched herself there. Betty came in with the blanket and the book. She sat down next to Jughead. 

"Do you want to tell her?" She asked. Jughead just nodded. 

"Lizzy come here." 

Lizzy came to sit in between them. She looked up at her dad. "Yeah?" She asked. 

"Well me and Betty have something to tell you but first, Betts has something for you." Jughead explained. 

"I forgot to give you beloved on Monday. I only got to school when I realised." Betty told her handing her the book. "Also a little birdie tells me you like a blanket that's your dad's. It wouldn't look like this by any chance." She asked her pulling the blanket from behind her.

Lizzy's eyes lit up. "Wait, it does. But how?" Then a light bulb goes off in her head. "You made it for him!"

"I did. I also made you one." Betty smiled at how ecstatic Lizzy was.

"Wait! That's mine, you made that for me." She asked him tearing up.

"Yeah, your Dad told me how much you loved his. So I made you one." Lizzy began to cry. She's never had anyone make her something before. Granted  Jughead got her stuff and asked Granny Fangs to make her stuff. It almost felt like a mother had gifted something to her. 

Over the past couple of weeks Betty had been around her more and more. Lizzy is started to get the mother figure she never got before. Just thinking about it made her cry. Betty thought she'd done something wrong. She had a girl crying on her lap hugging her.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Jughead asked her.

"It's nothing, it's silly. " She told her father.  "Thank you so much Betty. I love it."

"Honey, tell me. Its probably not silly and if it is, I bet uncle Archie has said worse." He told her which got a slight smile out of her.

"He's right Lizzy, Archie has said some pretty dumb shit. I've lost count in which is the dumbest thing he's said." That made Lizzy laugh she's never heard a teacher swear before.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked holding her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." Both Betty and Jughead said in unison. First Betty crossed Pinky's with her then Jughead did.

"Come on Lizzybug out with it." Jughead said. He called her one of his personal nickname for her. Lizzy hated being called that. She only allowed her dad to call her it.

"Its just that… I've never had a mum before. Yeah I know I've got Cheryl and Toni but they feel more like sister or auntie figures... And now with Betty. I finally feel like I have a mother figure." She whispered.

Betty hugged Lizzy tearing up herself. She needed to excuse herself to the kitchen. She stood in the kitchen looking out her window, tears streaming down her face.

Jughead understood why Betty needed a minute. She needed a minute to process it like anyone would. Jughead left Lizzy wrapped up in her new blanket reading Beloved. Jughead walked into the kitchen to see Betty staring out the window. He goes to hug her from behinds.

"Are we going too fast?" He asked her.

"I don't think so. Its just... she thinks of me as a mother figure. I wasn't expecting that."

"I know. She really likes you. I think we're going to be okay." He said kissing her.

"Its amazing to have you back in my life. It just feel so surreal."

"I am back Betty. Its real and I love you so much." He told her. "We can slow down if you want?"

"No I don't want to. It's perfect. It's just going to take time to adjust. I love you Jug and you're back in my life." She told him.

"Okay, should we head back in." She just nodded. They both knew it was about time to tell Lizzy. 

When they headed into the living room, Betty saw how engrossed Lizzy was with the book. She had the blanket on her lap and book in hand. Jughead sat beside his daughter and hugged her.

" I love you, you know right?" Jughead asked.

"Of course I know that Dad. I love you too."

"Well you know how you mentioned a couple of weeks ago, if you love each other you should be together. It's that simple." Lizzy nodded as she booked marked her page. "Well it turns out your right. That's why me and Betty are dating again. Is that okay?" He asked.

Lizzy turns to look at Jughead and Betty the smiles a massive smile. She couldn't be more thrilled for her dad. He deserves the whole world. If Betty was the one to give it to him then she couldn't be happier. 

" Would Betty become my Mum? I'm so happy for you guys. Betty you make my dad happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him. He deserves the whole world and if you can give him that. Then you mean everything to me too." 

"Thank you Lizzy. Your father does mean the world too me. He's been my everything for as long as I can remember." Betty told her.

"There's a lot to go through before we think about that." Jughead referred to her asking about Betty becoming her mum. "But I'm sure if you need some girl time Betty would be more then happy to help."

"If that does happen Liz. I would never replace your real mum. Your mum is your mum. It doesn't matter who she is at the end of the day she is still your mother."

"I don't know who my mum is. She abandoned me. I hate her. I want to replace her. I want to have a mum in my life. You've been more of a mother to me then my real mum has. You make my dad happy. You make me happy." Lizzy  uttered out.

"Lizzybug babs, we've talked about this. When your old enough I'll explain everything." Jughead reassured her.

"But when Dad... You've been saying that for years. A girl needs her mother, just as much as she needs her father."Lizzy cried.

Lizzy just got up and ran out the house. Jughead was a worried mess. He had no idea of where she went. He knew she was upset. He understood what it was like not to have a protective mother's arm around him. Seeing his daughter hurt so much. He wanted to kill Sabrina. How could she abandoned this gorgeous girl?

The first thing Betty did was grab her coat and shoes and was out the door looking for Lizzy. They tried looking at home. She wasn't there. She wasn't at the trailer or the wyrm. She wasn't at Carson's place nor sweet waters. The only last place they could think of was Pops. 

They opened the door up to pops hearing the famous bell. As soon as the door was parted half way that you could see in the diner both Betty and Jughead were searching for her.

Jughead was the first to spot his daughter. She was sat in the booth head deep into the book Betty leant her. Lizzy was definitely a book worm like her father. Jughead slid into the booth. Betty joined them after she ordered food for them.

"Lizzy Forsythia Jones you don't ever run away like that! You had us all worried. Don't ever do that to me again I beg off you." Jughead said in a harsh tone.

"Jug lighten up with her."

"Betty lighten up on her. You know what happens in this town. I can't have that happen to her. I would never forgive myself." He told her.

"I know Jug. I blame myself every day for what happened back in high school. I understand."

"Lizzy, if we tell you the whole truth about your mother you have to be mature about it. It refers back to what Grandpa said a few weeks ago." Jughead started to explain. 

"I need to know Dad. I've always thought that it's my fault she left. That you and mum don't love each other." She whispered.

"Juggie I should go. You two need time to yourselves." Betty said as she started to getup. Jughead held his hand on her stopping her.

"Stay, please stay. You're a massive part in this. Obviously you know that. I just mean it's going to be easier to tell her if your here."

"Okay." She says as she sits back down.

"Dad, please tell me!"

"I am Lizzy. I'm just trying to figure out where to start." He uttered nervously.

"Well the beginning is always a good place." She said sarcastically.

"In high school a lot of bad stuff happened here. Multiple murders, gang wars and secrets that could kill." Jughead started to explain.

Betty hand gripped on to his knee rubbing comforting circles to his leg. Betty hasn't heard this story since she left Riverdale to go to college. She hates when someone retells the tragic story of their past.

" It started with the murder of Betty's cousin. We solved that murder. It was a family affair. Then the black hood came to town." He continued.

Betty stiffened up at the mention of her dad. What worries her the most is that he's been let out. He's served 15 years now he's out. She's unaware of his location. That's what all the stress has been about. 

" Its okay gorgeous, this wasn't your fault. It's his you did nothing wrong." Jughead reassured her.

"But my speech at the 75th jubilee." Betty whispered.

Lizzy sat there confused as every. All she saw was two of the most strongest people she knows broken down to their weakest state. That's when she knew this story ran deeper then two people not loving each other.

" That's not your fault. That speech was amazing." He reassured Betty. "The black hood reeked havoc in the street's of Riverdale. Cleansing the town of their sins. He blackmailed Betty, no tortured is more like the word. I got transferred to South Side High where I met all the serpents. Betty broke up with me as she was forced to push away everyone closest to her. So that included me. Whilst all that was happening I was doing my serpent initiation. Back then South Side High was a lot more dangerous than it is now. I needed protection especially because I was the serpent royalty. "He continued to explain. 

He needed to stop for a minute. Take a little break. He hates telling this story. He hates listening to it as well. Betty could see how it was effecting him as well so she carried on for him. 

" You see Lizzy, me and Juggie lost communication then. We were keeping secrets from each other. We tried to keep on another safe. We always have and always will do. I couldn't tell Jug myself because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. So I sent Archie. I did the one thing I knew that would hurt him. But I had to make it feel real and look real. South Side High closed down and everyone came to Riverdale High. I saw Jug every day and I couldn't tell him the truth. That broke me. "Betty cried. 

Jughead wiped her tears away before he carried on." It didn't stop there though. Grandpa was in prison for something he didn't do. I needed help and I needed it fast. I didn't have much money. I had 18 pounds to my name then. So I went to go see the Snake Charmer. Penny Peabody, I swear to god Lizzy if she comes anywhere near you. You run or find a way to get away from her with out putting your self in danger. Do you hear me? "

" Yes Dad. "She whispered.

" She agreed to help me in return of a favour. I was stupid and reckless and agreed. I needed to help Grandpa. So I did something for her. She said it was a one time deal, turns out it wasn't. She was using me to repay a debt off Grandpa owed her. I refused that's when she brought Betty in to it. Threatening me she'd kill her. Me and the serpents did something extremely stupid. We stripped her of her mark and abandoned her in Greendale. She came back fighting with the Ghoulies. Only this time she was working with Hiram Lodge. "

" Wait Uncle Archie's girlfriend Dad."Jughead just nodded.

" Penny was out for serpent blood and Hiram just wanted me. So to protect my family, my beloved and my friends. I offered my self up to the demon himself."

"Excuse me. I can't hear this part. The image's of that night are like on a loop in my head still to this day." She interrupted. 

Betty went to the bathroom. She couldn't hear about that night again. If she didn't have to she wasn't going to. She had to explain this story so many times in therapy it's left a scar on her mind. 

" It was the only way it could be. I met up with Penny and the ghoulies. They made a crude comment about Betty so I hit the leader. That's when they attacked me. 50 to 1, I was left for dead in a bush. That was the day we found out the identity of the black hood. I woke up in the hospital, Grandpa saved me. Outside waiting for me was my extremely worried girlfriend. "

" Wait I thought you broke up? "Lizzy said. 

" We did but we told each other the truth and got back together a few weeks before that. Ever since then Betty became my serpent queen. Penny took the South side from us. She always threatened Betty. She knew I would have done anything to protect her. High school came to an end a year or so after that. Me and Betty both got into different colleges in different states. We were going to try long distance. "Just as Jughead said that Betty slide back in to the booth. 

Everyone could see that she's been crying. So Lizzy came around to her and gave her a hug. Both of the girls needed it. Lizzy was crying now, she didn't realise how deep and far this went. Betty wiped her tears away and stayed hugging her. 

"We were going to try long distance. But Penny got a hold of JB and told me to break up with you or she died. I also did it for protection. She had a guy following you around. One night she sent me a photo of him holding a knife to your neck as you slept." At this point he was more talking to Betty. 

" Is Penny my mum? "Lizzy asked. 

" No but she's family. The night she sent me that message she said I had to go on a date with Sabrina or she'll kill both JB and Betty. I had no choice. They spiked my drink, so I had no control over what I was doing. We had sex. I didn't see her until she showed up nine months later. Technically I didn't even see her then. She left you on my dorm room step with a note. I told Grandpa about the date before it happened. He warned me not to do it but I couldn't do that. I didn't tell him what would happen if I didn't. So when I opened up the door to you, I rung Grandpa in a mess. I knew that I would love you and try to give you the childhood I never had. "Jughead explained tearing up. 

" So you're telling me that my mum is some crazy person. Who got pregnant as some sort of revenge to try ruin your life because of some gang war. I'm guessing she's apart of the ghoulies."

"I later leaned that she was indeed a ghoulie. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you. You are my blood. I will do anything to protect the people I love. Yes I never loved your mother. Yes I know you haven't got a mum. Yes I know how that feels because your grandma abandoned me but just brought your aunt JB with her. So now you know. Your mother is Sabrina Spellmen. Do you understand why I wanted to wait to tell you until you were older? "He asked. 

" Yes, thank you Dad for telling me the truth. "She whispered as she cried. 

"You did all of that to protect us. You were protecting Lizzy, me and JB. And all this time you were hurting the most because you had no idea if I was dead or alive." Betty whispered. 

"I couldn't come back just in case Penny or Sabrina tried to go after Lizzy. I wanted to come back home. Home to you, I did but I couldn't." 

Jughead pulled them in for a well needed hug. It's like a massive weight has been lifted of his shoulders. It's like he can breath slightly easier now. He kissed Lizzy on the head then Betty on the lips.

" I love you two so much. You're my girls. My favourite girls in the universe." Jughead whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	6. 6

A month has passed since they told Lizzy they were dating. A month has passed since Lizzy found out the whole story behind her family and her mother. It was a lot for a little girl to take in but Lizzy has been really mature about it. She loves having Betty around at their home. She stays over on some nights now. She likes when that happens on the weekend. They bake or go shopping together. They just do girly things.

Last week Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Lizzy had a romcom marathon all day whilst Jughead worked on his book at his house. Lizzy loved it, that night the girls convinced Jughead to let her stay over. Which resulted in one happy Jughead because he got to be with Betty all night long. Snuggling up together like they did in high school. 

It's currently Sunday afternoon and Betty's staying at Jughead's that night. He promised to drop of Betty and Lizzy at the school the following morning. Jughead woke up to Betty kissing him. He groggily rubbed his sleepy eyes awake and turned to her and pulled her in to his side. 

"Good morning handsome." She whispered as she went to kiss him.

"Mmm morning." He mumbles. "That's the best way to be woken up." He said kissing her.

"Well it's about the only way that works." She teased.

"That's not true, my alarms work."

"What all hundred of them?" She teased.

"Your a tease." He said kissing her.

"Well you're going to hate me for being even more of a tease. I need a shower before work. I woke up earlier then I normally do for one. Where are the towels?"

"The cupboard outside the bathroom along with the bedding." He told her.

"Thank you Jug." She said as she got out of bed. She walked towards the door and turned around. "Are you coming then?"

Jughead jumped out of bed so fast and stumbled as he tripped over his shoes walking to her. Once he got to her side he pulled her in for a hug and picked her up. She giggled like a teenage girl.

"Shush, we don't want to wake Lizzy up before her alarm. We have half an hour." Jughead told her.

"How lucky are we. You better take me to the shower then Jones."

"Your wish is my command Princess." He joked as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Princess? I thought I was more your queen." She teased as he sat her on the counter near the sink.

"Oh you are." He winked. "You'll always be my serpent queen." He said turning the shower on.

Jughead then picked Betty up off the side and stood her up. Betty traced her hand down his bare chest. Jughead hand slipped up her top to find her wearing no bra. He moaned at the feel of her breasts. He then slipped her shirt off of her. Betty slipped his boxers off and Jughead slipped her shorts of.

Now completely naked they both climbed in to the shower. Hot water washing over them. Dripping down their faces. Betty snaked her arms around Jughead and began to kiss him. They got lost with in each other kisses. Hot, sweet, lustful and passionate touches. Not having properly touched each other like that for years.

Jughead is now kissing along Betty's neck once she reached out for the shampoo and conditioner. Jughead took them for her and washed her hair. His fingers rubbing her scalp making her toes curl in pleasure. He then washed her body for her. She did the same. Once they were fully washed the stayed in the shower a few extra minutes kissing. Until the alarm on Betty's phone was a signal it was time to get ready for work.

Now back in Jughead's bedroom their dried except for their hair. Betty was sat in her underwear where as Jughead was fully dressed. Jughead offered to dry her hair whilst she did her make up. Betty sat in between Jughead's lap with the hand mirror in her hand doing her minimal makeup look for school.

"Juggie, baby this is nice." She whispered.

"It is, I wish we could do this every morning." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"You know what would be even better. You getting a mirror for me in your room. My hand ache from holding this up." She told him.

"You could have borrowed Lizzy's."

"Babe Lizzy's mirror his a vanity. She uses it every morning. I don't think I could have." She reminded him.

"But it's still a mirror." He protested. 

"You're adorable." She whispered as they kissed. 

Hair dryer now turned off. Hair all dried and make up done. Betty and Jughead were making out until Lizzy stormed in and dropped the milk bottle on the floor. 

"I think I need to bleach my eyes." She uttered in disgust. With that it caused them to pull apart with Jughead laughing and Betty nudging him to stop. 

"What's a matter sweetheart?" Betty asked with her face red from embarrassment. 

"There's no more milk left." She told them. 

"How about I get your Dad to whip up some pancake mixture and I can cook it when I'm dressed. But you have to get ready first." Betty suggested. 

"Sure, just a heads up a warning would have been nice. That my dad is making out with my teacher in her underwear." Lizzy said pointing at them. 

"Lizzy can you blame me? Look at Betty she's gorgeous. You'll understand some day. But your still not aloud a boyfriend until your 16." He put on his protective Dad voice. 

"Oh come on baby, leave her alone. You had a girlfriend at 15. Ignore him." Betty told her. 

"But boys in this town are horrible. I should know, I've lived my life with them."

"Oh shush Jug. Not all of them are bad. I managed to bag myself a good one. Now go make pancakes. We'll be down soon." Betty told him.

"Fine but only because your adorable." He said kissing her.

"What about me?" Lizzy said.

"Oh your so precious. My little princess." Jughead said picking her up in a hug and spinning her around.

" Dad put me down." She giggled. "Go make me food. Your princess is hungry. But I'm more like a Warrior princess if anything." She told him.

"Well in that case warrior princess let's make breakfast for a champion." He said as he walked out of his room.

Jughead made breakfast for all of them. The say down at the table and ate it like a proper family. Jughead wished he could have this all day everyday. He loves how Betty and Lizzy gets along. It melts his heart.

Now he's driving them to school before he goes back home to work on his chapter of his second book. The girls have over took the stereo with Betty's phone as she connected it up with the Bluetooth. He had the girls singing to the top of their lungs and dancing in the car. Some people would be annoyed at this but not Jughead. He had wanted this with Betty now he has that.

Now he's parked up in South Side High parking lot dropping them off. Kevin was waiting for Betty at the entrance. Both Betty and Lizzy kissed Jughead goodbye and headed in the school together. Betty needed to sign in with Kevin. Lizzy went to the red and black to work on her article before school actual started as she was early. 

Betty and Kevin were in the staff room along with Toni. They were all having some tea before the staff meeting. "So how are you and Jughead?" Kevin asked. Toni was laughing along side them. 

"Haven't you heard from Liz? I saw here before I met you guys here. She walked in on the making out. Betty was in her underwear and Jughead had a hair dryer near her." Toni told them. 

"What? Did our precious little B get some before school?" 

"Well not exactly. We had a shower together. There was a lot of touching and making out. Then he dried my hair whilst I did my make up. That's when she walked in on us. It wasn't like we were having sex." Betty explained. 

"Yeah but you want to." Toni and Kevin said. 

"You haven't been with him in that way since teens. Now he's hotter. It must be driving you insane." Kevin added. 

"You have no idea. God I don't know how I managed to keep control with morning. It's like I have some serious super powers." 

"Plan get Betty laid is in action." Toni cheered. Betty just rolled her eyes at her friends. 

"V is totally in too. I've just messaged her." Kevin added. 

"Great that's exactly what I need." She said sarcastically. 

"Have you heard about this new teacher? Apparently we're meeting her in the meeting in five minutes." Kevin asked. 

"Yeah apparently she's the new art teacher." Toni said. 

"Really? I haven't heard about that." Betty said in shock. 

"That's because you hardly check our group chat." Kevin pointed out. 

"Well I'll have to check it more often. Speaking of that meetings we should go before Ethel has our heads." 

"B I would keep your man on a leash. Ethel is excited is back and she's working on a plan to be with him." Toni explained. 

"Seriously, I've just got him back. She's like a vulture trying to steal pry. The pry is people's boyfriends." Betty said frustrated. 

They got to the conference room. They all sat down together ready with a pen and note book for what every Ethel. The meeting was the basics. Now it was five minutes towards the end and Ethel announced the new teacher. 

" Okay guys I want you to give a warm welcome to our new art teacher for South Side High. Everyone welcome Sabrina Spellmen." 

Betty heart stopped. She couldn't breath. All she could think about was Lizzy and Jughead. She needs to call Jughead. She needs to find out what lesson Lizzy has first. 

All the teachers started to filter out expect from Toni, Kevin and Betty. She felt like she was having a panic attack. She didn't know what to do.

"What's Lizzy's first class?" Betty asked frantic.

"Art why?" Toni said.

"Excuse me, I'll see you guys later." Betty said as she rushed to her office.

Betty sped walk to her office. Dodging in between students. She finally got to her office. The first thing she did was ring Jughead. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hiya gorgeous. Miss me already?" He joked.

"Always, but Juggie we have a major problem." Betty said tearing up.

"What's the problem love? Is Lizzy okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Not when first period hits."

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"There's a new teacher starting today. The problem is..."

"The problems what?" He asked.

"Its Sabrina."

"Shit! Baby what do I do?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know love. We'll figure it out okay. One step at a time. We'll do this together okay." She promised him.

"Betts, please keep an eye out an our girl for me."

"Our girl?" She whispered.

"Yeah. She sees you as a mother figure Betts. I see you as her mother. Granted your not her biological mother. I don't care about that. You've become her mum."

There was a knock at her door. "Juggie I love you but I have to go work calls. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I love you too. Message me if she comes to you." Jughead said before Betty hung up.

Betty opened up the door to a worried Avery. She had tears in her eyes. This isn't the Avery she sees on a daily basis. Betty ushers her in and offers her tissues. 

"What's wrong Av?"

"Sam." She whispered. 

"What happened between you two?" 

"I love her." She whispered. 

"Oh Av, honey come here." Betty said pulling her in a hug. "Have you told her?" Betty asked. 

"How can I when she's dating Luke?" 

"Tell me how you feel?" Betty asked

"Like she's my whole world. She's the first person I want to go to everything. She knows everything about me. She's been there through everything. If I tell her I'm scared I lose her. I can't lose her."

"I fell in love with my best friend. Jughead Jones. He's been in love with me for every. That's what he tells me. I had a crush on someone at that time. I didn't notice that Jughead was my consent. My everything until I got over my crush and saw what was staring right in front of me. We worked together on the school news paper. Like you and Sam do. We slowly became an item over time. But by him climbing up my bedroom window and kissing me. It was the best thing ever because he gave me the push and clarity I needed. He was there through out everything for me. "Betty explained.

" He really did that? That's so romantic. "She whispered.

" He did, he even dried my hair this morning for me. "Betty smiled." But what I'm trying to say is that, if you love you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing, you say it. You sat it loud and go from there. That person could be your soul mate or that one epic love you get. You don't want to regret in years to come. If it all goes down in flames, at least you can say you tried. "

" Can I do it here with you? We both trust you. "Avery asked.

" Sure, I'll just send that teacher an email saying I've got a meeting with her. "Betty quickly typed up the email and got a reply back in only moments.

Sam didn't take long to get there. She was confused to see Avery there. She thought this meeting was about her future choices outside high school. Putting that aside Sam came to sit down next to Avery.

"Miss Cooper, why am I here?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm just here for moral support now. Avery wanted you." Betty informed her.

Sam turned to Avery and gave her a look that said what. Betty noticed that they do the same thing as her and Jughead do. It's funny seeing them doing. It's also amazing because that means they have such a strong connection.

" I love you Sam."

"I love you too Av. So what is this about?" Sam asked.

"No Sam I love you more then a friend."

"You do?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I mean look at yourself. You're smart, funny and gorgeous. I would be mad not to."

" For how long?" Sam asked.

"It started three years ago and Dani Mantel's party."

"Meet me at the red and black at lunch we can talk more." Sam offered. Avery just nodded.

Both the girls left the office at the same time. Betty really hopes it works out for them. They have a amazing friendship, that can pull through anything.

_____

Lizzy had been at the Red and Black all until the first bell rang for form. She met up the Carson and walked to form with him.

"Hi gorgeous." He flirted.

"Carson how many times do I have to tell you I'm not gorgeous."

"I'm calling bull shit and you know it. You're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest and sexy girl in our year." He told her.

"One, I'm not sexy. Two, I am smart thank you for that. Three, Carse I think you need your eyes checked."

"I can see just fine. But you sunshine can't see how phenomenal you are."

"You're such a dork. Go sit down." She giggled.

Form was quickly over. All they were doing was reading their book. Lizzy and already gave back Beloved as she read it in less then a week. Now she's reading Looking for Alaska by John Green. Another one of her favourite authors.

Now they were sitting in art class. Last week they got told they were getting a new teacher. Everyone was so excited. They all hated the old art teacher. The new teacher walked in with a lever jacket and black boots on. She had her hair up in space buns. Lizzy loved her style. 

"Okay listen up class! I am your new teacher Miss Spellman. I don't take no messing around from anyone. You mess around your out of my class. Go transfer to a different one. I heard photography is always looking for more." She joked. 

"Excuse me Miss Spellman but photography is a skilled full art exactly like art. So I don't find it funny your taking the mick out of your co workers subjects they teach." Lizzy said. 

"Oh well I don't care. I don't like the mouth you've got. You, me after class. We're having words. Does anyone else want to join this outspoken little Miss nerd." Everyone in the class shook their heads no. 

"Perfect then let's get started. As your first piece, I want something that gives off your personality. Express your teen angst. I want to be wowed and dazzled." 

All the class began to talk about things their going to be doing. Lizzy just sat there silently. The name Spellman sounds familiar to her. Lizzy got snapped out of her thoughts when Carson moved some of her hair away from her face which fell out from her pony tail. 

"Hey Liz, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about what I would do. She said it was a big project and we have all term on this." Lizzy told him. 

"Yeah she did. So what are you going to do then?" He asked. 

"I'm going to draw a self portrait of my self but for my hair I'm going to write meaningful things about me and my life for it." 

"See you've got the beauty and the talent." Carson smiled.

"You're adorable Carse." She gave him a smile.

"No you are."

"You're impossible." She teased.

"But you love me." Carson said.

That class was just research things that you might want to do. So the class was pretty much filled with chatter. Lizzy was focused on her research and talking to Carson. She was pretty sure Carson was flirting with her but she was unsure. She'll have to speak about it with Betty tonight.

Class ended fast. Whilst everyone filtered out Lizzy stayed firmly in her seat. She was sure after this conversation she was going to be sent to the head Miss Muggs. She already hated this teacher. What teacher bad mouths other classes on front of their students they don't. Lizzy wasn't going to let her bad mouth of her aunts class. She was the best photographer this town had ever seen. After her dad of course.

"You what's your name?" Sabrina said harshly.

"Lizzy Forsythia Jones."

"Your Jones kids?" She asked.

"Well no, my last name is Jones." She said sarcastically.

"You've got his darn sarcasm."

"Well he's kind of my father so duh!" Lizzy was getting annoyed. 

"Right Lizzy, I don't like the way you talked to me. Is that the way you talk to all teachers? Especially your mother?" 

"Mother?" She asked in shocked. 

Of course Miss Spellman is Sabrina Spellman her mother. She hasn't showed up all her life so why show up now. She's 12 years too late. She wants to slap her, punch her and scream at her. She just wanted to get put of that damn school. She's just felt as she's been swallowed whole. 

"Hi Sweetie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you have enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	7. 7

"Hi Sweetie…" Sabrina said.

"No! No! No! You don't get to call me that!" She shouted.

"Don't be silly Lizzy. Yes I do, I'm your mother."

"No, you gave up that right when you abandoned me. I have a new mum." She shouted. 

"I'm here to take you home." 

"Home. You must be joking right. You're a stranger to me. All I know is that you're an art teacher. I have no home with you. I will never have a home with you." Lizzy said trying not to get upset but she couldn't help it. 

Lizzy wasn't going to stay there and listen to what she had to say. So she ran and ran. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Kevin. Tears streaming down her face. She just needed her Dad. She needed Betty.

"Hey what's the rush Liz?" Kevin asked but notice she was crying. "Liz honey what's a matter?"

"Its nothing, I'm fine." She said wiping her tears.

"You're crying. What happened?" Kevin asked again.

"I'm just going to go see B." She whispered as she walked away as fast as possible. 

Betty was typing up some documents on her laptop when she heard the knock on the door. She shouted come in. The door opened to a distressed Lizzy. Betty was straight up out of her chair. Work completely forgotten about when she saw Lizzy like that. She brought Lizzy over to the couch in her office. 

Betty sat down on the couch with her. Lizzy curled up to Betty. Her head rested in her lap whilst Betty stroked her hair to sooth her. She waited until her breathing was back to normal to start speaking with her.

"Hey Lizzybug what happened?" Betty has been starting to call Lizzy, Lizzybug. Lizzy only allows her and her Dad to do it.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being a mum to be. You will always be my mum. " She whispered.

Betty was tearing up. Lizzy had just called her mum. She tried not to get too emotionally over this but she couldn't help it. She sees Lizzy as her own daughter.

"Hey Lizzy, listen to me. I will always be here for you. I love you. You're my family now." She whispered.

"I want to transfer schools." She told her.

"Why Lizzy?"

"The new art teacher. She's Sabrina Spellman. She's back now. My biological mum is back. Why now? Hasn't she hurt me enough. I don't want anything to do with her. She's trying to take me home. " Lizzy uttered. 

"I don't know Liz. But I can promise you me and your dad will do everything to keep you safe. Do you want me to ring your dad?"Lizzy just nodded. 

Betty pulled her phone out her pocket and started to face time Jughead. He picked up on the first ring. As soon as he saw his baby girl so broken and upset he wanted to kill Penny and Sabrina. 

" Hi girls. "Jughead said trying to keep calm. 

" Hey Juggie. "

" Dad I want to come home. "Lizzy whispered. 

" I heard Lizzy, I'm only way now. How about this? We can go home curl up in our pj's and the blankets Betty made for us. We'll eat junk food and binge watch TV. When you're ready to talk about it. We'll talk about it. "He suggested. 

" That sounds good. "She whispered.

" Hey where's my invite Jones? "Betty joked.

" What? Sorry my love your working. Technically so am I but I'm ahead on my chapters so it's fine. "

" Come after work. "Lizzy said." I want you there. Plus Dad won't say no to you. We won't start it until later because I'm tried. "Lizzy explained.

" You sure Liz?"Betty asked.

" Please Betty. I love you your a mum to me. Like I told you already. Your my mum. "

" Okay, I'll be there. "

" Betts baby, do I say there's a family emergency? I don't know what to do. She's never missed a day off of school. "Jughead asked.

" I've got it figured out Jug. I'll email Ethel to come in my office. First you need to ring saying there's a family emergency. When we get home we'll figure it out. "

" Okay. Lizzybug are you going to be okay until I get there. " Lizzy just nodded.

Jughead got off the phone and rang the school up. He got put through to Ethel. Ethel always had a soft spot for Jughead so she understood. She allowed Lizzy to go home.

When Jughead arrived at school. He was waiting in the main office waiting for Lizzy to come down with Betty. As he was waiting he saw Toni and Kevin.

"Don't you two ever work?" He joked.

"Shut up Jones we've got a free period." Toni said.

"Are you taking Lizzy home? She ran into me earlier crying." Kevin asked.

"Wait why was my favourite nieces crying?"Toni asked.

" She's your only nieces so far. It's not like Fangs or Sweet pea are giving you them anytime soon. Both of them are single as they come. "

" True. "Toni laughed." But is she okay? "

" Sabrina Spellman. I've told you about her mother. Well she's the new art teacher. I had no idea until Betty rang me earlier. Turns out she was Lizzy teacher first after form. She kept Lizzy behind. She came to Betty in tears. I hate seeing my daughter like this. "

" God I'm going to kill that bitch. "Toni snapped.

" Hey don't! Me and Betty are going to sort it out. Now shut up because she's coming. "Jughead said pointing out.

Betty opened the door with Lizzy. Lizzy was still crying. She ran straight into her fathers arms. Jughead arm snaked around her pulling her closer. Betty came up next to Jughead and Lizzy.

" She's horrible Dad. She said she's here to take me home." Lizzy whispered. 

"I won't let that happen baby girl." 

"Are you really telling me not to go up to that bitch and not kill her? Because I'm on the verge of doing that." Toni said. 

"Toni calm down. She can't take Lizzy off of him. I won't let her. We'll get Cheryl to be your lawyer Jug. I'll get her to come home from New York. Toni I know it's going to be hard seeing her but I need her help." Betty said. 

"If she's going to help Jughead keep my nieces then I don't  care. She'll bring hell fire on Penny. I know she's going to be Sabrina's lawyer."

Toni and Cheryl broke up a couple of months ago. Long distance wasn't working for them. They never got to see each other. The split had been hard on both of them. They loved each other but also loved their jobs. They were in two different city's struggling to keep the romance alive. 

"Juggie go take her home. I'll come around after work." Betty told him.

"Thank you Betts. I love you." He said as he kissed her.

Jughead took Lizzy home. As soon as they got home Lizzy went to go get a bath. As Lizzy was taking bath Jughead was on the phone to his dad stressing out. Why now? Why did she have to come back into his life now? He'd just got Betty back. Lizzy loved her. It was safe and now he fears that it won't be safe anymore.

Every time Betty or Toni saw Sabrina they wanted to kill her. They wanted to slap her for everything she'd done. So Betty and Toni spent most of the day trying to avoiding her. It was a challenge. Everywhere they turned she seemed to be there.

Now the bell rang for the end of the day and Betty couldn't be more relieved. She wrapped up her last student meeting before she hurried to her car. She knew she should go home first. It was only logically but all logic went out the window today. She just wants to go check up on Liz and Jug. 

Betty is now pulling up into Jughead's drive. She parks and locks up before heading in his house. Jughead pulls her in for a hug. They just stay there whilst Jughead cried into her shoulder. He doesn't know what to do. All that's running through his mind right now is that she can't take his baby girl away from him. She's his whole world. His everything. 

"Its going to be okay Jug. I'm going to ring Cheryl. Lizzy is staying with you. If Sabrina wants Lizzy she will have to kill me first." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Betty." He mumbled in to the kiss they shared.

"How is she?"

"She's not come out of her room since her bath. She's not eating. She won't let anyone in. My dad's tried to speak to her. She loves Fp and that didn't work." Jughead ran his fingers through is hair in frustration.

"Let me try."

Betty dropped her bag of in the corner before she heads up the stairs. She turned around the corner to Lizzy's room. The door shut and there was utter silence behind the door. Betty knocked on the door and there was no response. She carefully and quietly opened the door.

She opened the door to find Lizzy sat at her bay window. She had a book in her hands and headphones over her ears. Betty gently and carefully tapped her on the shoulder trying not to startle her.

"Hey Lizzy, you feeling okay?" Betty asked her.

Lizzy booked marked her page and took her head phones off. She looked up at Betty and shook her head. "No, all I can think about are her words. I'm taking you home. She's trying to take me away from my home. From you and my Dad. All I can think about is what is she does that." Tears escaped her eyes gliding down her eyes.

Betty wiped the tears away and sat down next to her. Betty held her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes." I promise you that me nor your Dad will let that happen. I'm going to ring Cheryl up. She'll help us. Me and your Dad make quit the team. She'll have a hard time beating us." 

Lizzy just nodded her head. She's trying her hardest to keep positive but she had no clue what would happen. And if she's being honest that's terrifying to her.

" Betty, will you stay with me for a bit? I don't want to be alone but I don't want to go down yet. I hate seeing Dad so upset."

"Sure." She said as both girls snuggled up to each other. Lizzy leant on Betty. They sat together in silence. Having Betty there made her feel better already.

"Can we talk about anything but this?"

"Sure Lizzy. What do you to talk about?" Betty asked.

"So there's this boy. I think he's flirting with me." Lizzy started to explain.

"Ooh a boy likes you. You're in trouble." She teased tickling her.

"Stop, stop." She giggled. "What if this boy is a said friend? Also what if I like this said friend more than a friend."

"Lizzy, Carson likes you the same way." Betty told her.

"But but how? How do you know that?" She asked stunned.

"I work in a high school. You forget I was a teenager once. Plus how Carson acts around you is the same your father did."

"What do I do? I really like him but I don't want to mess us up. We're good just the way we are." She asked.

"What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to see what happens. I don't want to ruin something good." She told them.

"If that's what you want. Okay then."

"It is, he's an adorable dork." She smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Jughead went upstairs to check on Lizzy and Betty. As he checked up on them. He saw them on her bay window talking and giggling. He loved seeing his favourite girls happy after the day they had.

"Yeah I really do."

"That's amazing Liz. Should we go down to your Dad now? He's been waiting for you to pick a movie." She suggested.

"Sure."

The girls went down stairs to see Jughead starting tea. Both the girls hugged Jughead from behind.

"Hi Lizzy, you ready to watch a movie? Go put one on and I'll join you when tea's done."

"Sure, Betty do you want to watch Riptide? I've been trying to get someone to watch it with me." She asked.

"Of course, I've been waiting to watch it too."

"Perfect then. I hope you're hungry for pasta." Jughead said excitedly.

"Don't burn it." The girls shouted from the living room.

The girls were half way through watching Riptide when Jughead came in with their tea. They ate their tea and watched the rest of the movie. Now the movie has finished Betty was washing up the dishes when Jughead came in the kitchen.

"Thank you for this." He kissed her on the cheek.

"She told me today that I will always be her mum."

"That makes me incredibly happy to hear." He whispered.

"I should get going after this. I haven't brought any clothes. I need to ring Cheryl for you."

"Stay. You've got spare clothes up in my room. Plus I really want to be here when you ring Cheryl." He told her.

"Okay, but I'm going to speak to Cher when Lizzy is upstairs and a sleep."

"That sounds like a plan. I love you Betty Cooper."

"Jughead Jones I love you." She kissed him.

Lizzy went to bed a few hours later. That's when Betty and Jughead were on the sofa watching a show. They were snuggling up on the sofa when her phone rang.

"Its Cheryl." Betty said as she answered.

"Hello cousin Betty. You said this was an emergency."

"It is Cher. Jughead could lose Lizzy. Sabrina is back. We need your help. We can't lose her. She told me I will always be her mum. I can't lose her Cher." She whispered.

"She did, that's amazing Betty." Cheryl said excitedly. 

"It is but I can't lose her Cher. She came to my office in tears. That destroyed me today. Me and Toni wanted to kill her when we saw her in the staff room. Kevin was the only thing that was stopping us from doing so. "

"TT not taking it well. How is she? I miss her, I want her back. These past couple of months have been awful." Cheryl whispered.

"I know she misses you two. She's just too stubborn to admit. But Char we need you back in Riverdale. We're falling apart with the what ifs. Please Cher your the best lawyer around. I need you here Cher. Toni does too. Most importantly Lizzy needs you."

Betty was crying now. This was the first time all day she actually let herself cry over it. Jughead pulled her in even more. He wiped her tears away and kissed her. He whispered that its going to be okay. That it has to be okay. If it wasn't he doesn't know what to do.

"I'm booking my flight now. I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Cheryl said before she ended the phone.

Betty looked up at Jughead. With watery eyes and tear stained checks. "She's coming Juggie. We're in for a fighting chance. I can't lose her or you. She's become my everything." Betty said as she got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jughead got up to answer the door. As he opened up the door he saw an old familiar face he hates.

" Penny Peabody, to what do I owe the pleasure?"He asked.

" Forsythe Pendleton Jones III you've been served. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead couldn't sleep. He spent all night tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. All he could focus on was that letter. Sabrina is taking him to court. She's trying to win full custody of Lizzy. 

All he could see when he sleeps were the world's on that letter. That letter he wants to rip to shreds. He wants to run away with Lizzy. Far, far away not worrying about Sabrina.

If he's been honest here. He's gotten out of bed three times packed and unpacked a bag. He wants his little girl to be safe. Maybe coming back to Riverdale was a mistake.

Now he's done stairs writing. If he was going to be up it might as well be spent doing something useful. A couple hours later Betty woke up. She turned over to the other side to find an empty bed. That's when she knew he's been up all night stressing. She went down stairs to find him vigorously typing away. Betty walked up behind him and hugged him. Jughead turned in to her and started to cry. 

"I could lose her Betty... I can't. She's my baby girl." He whispered. 

"I know Juggie. We won't let that happen. I can't lose her too." 

"She's my baby girl. She changed my life. Turned it upside down but its the best change ever. When she was a baby I would just sit up at night calming her down. I would read to her tell her stories and she would slowly go back to sleep. Once she was a sleep I didn't want to let her go out my hands. I thought that she could disappear. That Sabrina would take her when she was a baby not a teenager. "He whispered. 

" Cheryl's on her way. We'll fight this. She belongs here with you. "

" I can't lose her. "He repeated.

Lizzy was standing at the door. She heard everything. She doesn't want to go with her mother. Her mother is a stranger to her. Her mother is trying to destroy her life.

" Don't let her take me! "She cried and ran into her fathers hands.

" Hey listen to me. We're going to do everything in our power to keep you here. You're my little girl. My daughter. They'll have to kill me to get to you. "He said as he kissed her forehead.

" I'm going to head upstairs get ready for work and ring Cher. "Betty told them.

Betty went upstairs to get ready for work. She was trying to stay strong for Jughead. She's hurting like he is. Lizzy and Betty had made a connection. Anyone could see that. Now there's nothing she can do to help them. That's the worst feeling to her. She can't help the ones she loves.

She rang Cheryl hoping she would pick up. She was flying last night so they couldn't tell her about Penny's visit. Luckily for Betty she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello cousin Betty I've landed. I'm on my way to thorn hill. I'll see you, Jughead and Lizzy at the wyrm tonight." Cheryl said. 

"She wants full custody." Betty told her. 

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I got a message when I landed from Jughead saying he's been served. Over my dead body that Penny is going to win." 

"Thank you Cher. He's not slept. He's not eating. You know that's not like him. I don't know if Lizzy is coming to school today. I hope she doesn't. God u really want to punch Sabrina in the face." Betty was tearing up. 

"We're going to fight this. Lizzy isn't going anywhere. Serpents take care of their own. In unity there's strength. You've got the whole serpents backing you up. We've got this." Cheryl reassured her. 

Betty headed down stairs to them. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Lizzy's school bag on the side. She put the kettle on for them. They were both in need of a tea or coffee. Once the kettle was boiled she made the her a tea and him a coffee. She headed back into the living room to give him his cup. 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

"Cheryl wants to meet us at the wyrm tonight. I saw Lizzy's school bag on the side is she going today?"

" Yeah she said she doesn't have art today so she wants to go in. I'm about to ring the school up when someone's on the desk to tell them to keep her away from Sabrina until the court day. " He explained. 

" How about I'll drive you to the school with Lizzy? Then we can go see Ethel together. "She suggested.

" I would like that, thank you. "

" Its okay. I love you Jughead. "She told him.

They all had breakfast together before it was time to leave. Betty gave Lizzy her phone to choose some music. It didn't take long before Betty was pulling up in the school parking lot. Toni was waiting for them to warn them if Sabrina was in yet.

"Aunt Toni." Lizzy said running up to her.

"Hey kiddo. Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"

"Yeah me and Betty watched some movies. I read and guess what?" She told her.

"What?"

"Dad didn't burn pasta for once. I know right a massive shocker." Lizzy giggled.

"Are we sure Betty didn't cook it?" Toni joked.

"I didn't actually." Betty said as her and Jughead caught up to them.

"No I need to see that. In college he nearly burnt down his apartment because he tried to cook. Oh and I would go in now whilst she isn't in." She told them.

With that information they headed into the school. Toni took Lizzy to help her set up her class before first period. She knew it was going to get intense in there and no one wanted to get Lizzy stressed out.

Ethel was sat at her desk whilst Betty and Jughead was sat opposite her. Jughead was nervously bouncing his knee.

"So Juggie what's happened for you to be sitting across from me?" Jughead cringed when he called her Juggie. No one but Betty calls him that.

"Please don't call me that. I want Lizzy no where near Sabrina Spellman." Jughead told her.

"Well that's not going to happen. Miss Spellman is an extraordinary person. That's not going to happen."

"I will transfer her to Riverdale High if you don't!" He yelled.

"Fine. She can go to Toni's class and do her art work." compromised.

"Thank you Ethel. Baby I'll pick you up along with Lizzy after the red and black."

"Juggie I drove here. I'll take Lizzy home. We're meeting Cher so we'll meet you there." Betty told him.

"Thank you gorgeous." He said kissing her.

"I'll see you tonight. I've got to get to work." She told him.

Betty showed Jughead out on her way to her office. As they left Ethel off Sabrina appeared there five minutes later. She knocked on the door waiting for Ethel to let her in. 

"Come in!"She shouted.

" Hey sexy.  How is my gorgeous pumpkin?"Sabrina asked as she sat down.

" Stressed. I had Jughead in my office today. He doesn't want you near Lizzy until the court case. "

" Well come around to mine tonight. You haven't been around in awhile. I miss my girlfriend. "She said as she came to sit on her lap.

" I know I've been so stressed and busy."

"So let me help you destress." She flirtatiously teased. 

"Baby..." She whispered as they kissed.  "Of course I'm coming. I'm miss my girlfriend too." 

Toni walked passed Ethel's office. The blinds where up so she could see in. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ethel and Sabrina kissing. She needs to tell everyone that their together. But that would have to wait until tonight.

________

The red and black meeting was a success. Everyone got started on their articles for this weeks paper. They worked so hard. Four o'clock came and everyone went home.

Betty and Lizzy drove over to the wyrm. Jughead was already there along with everyone. They were waiting for Cheryl. Betty and Lizzy arrived before Cheryl did.

"Hey Lizzybug. How was school?" Jughead asked her.

"Better then yesterday. Me and Carson got paired up for our English assignment. We're writing a novel together. It's going to be amazing." Lizzy said in excitement.

"That's amazing Lizzy." Jughead said. 

Everyone got talking. There wasn't anyone in the room that wasn't talking until the door opened. The door opened to Cheryl Blossom. She was dressed up in her old red serpent jacket. A red one piece lingerie with a flannel red, black and white scorts. Shorts that looks like a skirt. 

Toni couldn't believe how hot Cheryl looks. She hasn't seen her in awhile. They broke up and she hated that decision. She wanted her back but this trip home for Cheryl is to help Lizzy and that's it.

"Blossom over here." Fp shouted.

Cheryl walked over to the table. Where her family was sitting. She slid into the booth. "Hey TT I miss you." She told her.

"I miss you too Cher but this reunion is about how we can stop Sabrina and Penny." Toni told her.

"Hello hobo and bride of hobo." Cheryl said.

"Hi Cheryl thank you for this." Jughead said.

"Hi Cher thank you." Betty said hugging her.

"Its okay. Hi Lizzy."

"Hi Cheryl." Lizzy said.

"So I didn't sleep on the flight I was putting a case file together. Jug it's looking strong. You have a secure job. You've looked after her all her life. She abandoned her. Her whole family is here." Cheryl explained.

"Thank you that's amazing. We have a fighting chance. Do you hear that Lizzy?"Jughead asked excitedly.

" I might have something to hell the cause. "Toni added.

" What it it?"Sweet Pea asked.

" Well... Um."

"Toni spit out." Fang said.

"Ethel and Sabrina are dating." She nearly yelled.

"What?" Jughead asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I walked past her office. The blinds were up. You could see everything what was happening. Honestly I thought any second they would rip each others clothes off and fuck on the table." Toni explained further.

"TT I could kiss you right now. We can use that. She shouldn't have got a job there with out speaking to Jug. Oh baby your amazing." Cheryl said happily.

"Cher!" Betty gave her a warning look.

"Shit I'm so sorry old habits die hard."

"You still love Toni don't you?" Lizzy asked.

"Liz I don't think we should be asking Cher that." Betty said.

"Why because she doesn't know how to handle her emotions and is still madly in love with Toni. Is so obvious! She called her baby. Said she could kiss her but we all know in her mind she said I want to kiss you. She's practically been undressing Toni with her eyes since she got in here. Correction they both have. There still madly in love. God I don't understand adults. If you love someone you love them. It doesn't matter how complicated it is, if you love them you'll make it work. "

" I should go. I've got to be up early working on your case. I'll see you around or be in touch. "Cheryl said as she got up.

" Are you sure you don't want to stay for tea? It would be like old times. "Toni asked.

" Nana Rose is expecting me back. She's missed me so much. I'm sorry TT. Maybe another time? "Cheryl offered.

" Well at least let me walk you out? "Toni asked.

Cheryl agreed to that one. She was walking out of the wyrm with Toni by her side. Lizzy was right though. She still does love Toni. She always will love Toni. She really wanted to reach out to hold Toni's hand and pull her in for a kiss. It didn't take long before they were out and walking to her car.

"Toni?"

"Yes Cheryl." She answered.

"Lizzy is right. I still love you."

"Cheryl Blossom I love you. You work in New York. I moved back home. Don't get me wrong I love New York and I love you but home is where my heart is. My family is here. My job is here. The only thing not here is you." Toni told her.

"I want you Toni. I will move back home for you. My firm wants to expand. Their setting up a law firm here. They've asked me to move here to work for it. We'll be taking cases in Riverdale, Greendale, Bloomingdale and Kingsdale. I'm moving back home. So if you'll have me, I'm yours? "

Toni held her hand and pulled her in closer towards her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's getting her love back for good. No hundreds of miles putting a wedge between them.

" You really mean that?"She whispered.

" Of course. It was hell when you moved back home TT. But we managed to make it work until we couldn't anymore. Face time calls, video's weren't enough. I understand that. We did what we had to do. Granted it hurt like a bitch. I'm home now. I'm home baby. You're my home. Let me come home please! "Cheryl said tearing up.

" Of course I'll have you. Your my cherry bombshell. I'm your cha cha. I'm all yours baby. "Toni said as she wiped her tears away and leaned into kiss her.

" I love baby. "Cheryl whispered into the kiss.

" I love you too. God you were trying to kill me with this number. Weren't you? "

" Well it worked didn't it. "Cheryl smirked.

Toni decided to head back to Thorn Hill with Cheryl. She messaged the group chat to let them know she won't be coming back. 

Meanwhile back in the wyrm everyone was eating their tea. There was some slight talking whilst eating but wasn't loads.

A couple of hours later Betty and Jughead took Lizzy home. Betty really needed to go back to her place tonight. She said goodbye to everyone before she headed to her car. 

"Betts baby come home with us?" Jughead asked. 

"Juggie I can't. I don't have any clean clothes at yours. I have to go back to my house." She told him. 

"You called it a house not a home." Lizzy pointed out. "Where is home?" Lizzy asked. 

"Home is with you guys and hotdog. Home is having you wake us up on a Saturday because you want to do something as a family. Home is your house. Home is you two my family." She answered Lizzy. 

"Move in with us!"Jughead said. 

" Babe you can't be serious. "She smiled. 

" Move in with us. "He repeated.

" Baby I can't just come in and destroy Lizzy's home life. "

" You won't. Please Betty I want you there too. Move in with us. You've become my mum. You're a better cooker then Dad. I love having you around. You're around all the time now. So why not make it official? "Lizzy interrupted.

" See the Princess devil has even said it herself. "He teased.

" Oh Dad. Less of the Princess. "She smirked.

" What do you say Betty, come home officially? "Jughead asked.

" Please Mum! "

" Yes!"Betty said happily with tears in her eyes.

Lizzy had just called her mum. She's moving in with them. They have a strong case. They could win the case and keep their little girl. They could win this. No they will win this. She thought as they pulled her in for a group hug. Jughead kissing her and Lizzy fake gagging. She stood there and thought this is her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	9. 9

It's been two weeks since Cheryl came back to Riverdale. Two weeks since Cheryl and Toni got back together. Two weeks since they found out Sabrina and Ethel were dating. Two weeks since Jughead and Lizzy asked Betty to move in with them.

Two weeks of adjusting to living with people. Two weeks of living with someone. Two weeks of living together like an actual family. Two weeks that have been crazy bliss.

"Lizzy come one we'll be late for school!" Betty shouted.

"I'm coming B." She shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"What have you got first munchkin?"She asked.

"Art but I should be with Toni. Hopefully I am. Sabrina has been trying to get close to me."Lizzy said.

" You know where my office is honey. Don't be scared to tell me what happens. "Betty reminded her.

" There's my two favourite girls. "Jughead said hugging them from behind.

" Hey Dad. Eww you've got bad coffee breath. "

" I've just finished my morning coffee."

"Its disgusting."Lizzy laughed. 

" No it's a teacher cure. "Betty laughed. 

" Dad's not a teacher though. "

"Yeah Dad's a writer trying to finished his next book." Jughead said. 

"Both valid arguments. Both I appreciate but tea is better." She said smiling. 

"Come on nugget we better get going before I get in to shit for being late." Betty told Lizzy.

"My girls are going." He pouted.

"Yep we are." Lizzy said hugging him. "I love you Dad. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Lizzybug. I'll see you tonight." He said kissing her head.

"I love you Juggie." Betty said hugging him. "I love you too gorgeous." He said holding her waist and kissed her.

Jughead said goodbye to them again and went to his office to work upstairs. Betty and Lizzy headed to the car to go to school.

Betty and Lizzy headed into South side high. Betty was about to head into her office. "Liz I'm going to be in my office all day. I'm here if you need me." Betty reminded her.

Lizzy gave her a hug and smiled up to her. "I will do. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Lizzy headed to go meet up to meet Carson. As Betty started to work on her work for the day. As Lizzy headed to the blue and gold she got stopped by Ethel.

"Lizzy can I have a word with you?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Muggs."

"You're back in art class. No back chatting. I want you back in the class and your grade to improve." Ethel said.

"Yes Miss." Lizzy said. She didn't want to back chat and get into trouble. But what she was really thinking is that stupid bitch. Why is she trying to ruin my life. Just because she's fucking my biological birth giver.

Lizzy walked as fast as fast as she could to get to the blue and gold. As soon as she got into the room she sat on the sofa pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

The first bell for form rang. Lizzy pulled herself together before walking into form. Lizzy was one of the first kids in. Her form teacher was Kevin. She couldn't ask for a better teacher to see first thing in the morning except Betty.

"Turn that frown upside down Lizzy. Today is a new day and what do we say?"He asked her.

" What happens yesterday is in the past. What happens today is what matters. If it doesn't have a significant importance on us in the next five years then forget about it. "Lizzy said.

" That's right. So are we going to tell uncle Kev what's up Or tell Mr Keller what's up?"

" I need my uncle Kev. "She whispered as all her class mates started to fill up the room.

"Well he's here. We can talk outside. Let me just do registration ." Kevin told her.

Kevin did his registration and got his class to do his revision books as he went outside to speak to Lizzy.

"What's up monkey?" He asked.

"Ethel, she's making me go back in to Art class. I can't do that. Sabrina is trying to take me away from my dad." She started crying.

Kevin pulls her into a hug. "Hey honey we're all fighting in you're corner. There's nothing much I can about Ethel. If it helps she's always been a sly bitch. You didn't hear that from me. We'll figure it out. Don't tell Sabrina too much. She'll try and use you. I'll see B and explain what's gone on. "Kevin told her.

Lizzy just nodded and headed back in to the class. She waited anxiously for the bell to ring. The shrieking of bell went right through her. She felt sick to her stomach.

" Sorry I didn't meet you Liz. I was running late. "Carson said as he caught up to her.

" Its okay Carse. I get it, it's fine. "She said as they walked over to art class.

It didn't take long before they were lining up outside the art class waiting to greeted by Miss Spellmen. Sabrina came out her class room a few minutes later.

" Rules are same as always. Independent silent study until I finish the register. Then you can move on to silent partners." Everyone started to fill the class room up. The registration didn't take long.

Sabrina walked over to Carson and Lizzy. "Nice to see you back in class Lizzybug." Sabrina said smirking.

"Please don't call me that." Lizzy said drly.

"Fine daughter. I'll call you something else. It looks good. You got my talent." Sabrina smiled faintly.

"Please may I get back to my work?"Lizzy asked.

" Sure but I want a word after class. "Sabrina said.

Lizzy just nodded as Sabrina walked away. Lizzy was laser focused on her work at hand. She was trying to blank out the world around her. Carson gently tapped her on the shoulder.

" Huh! Sorry what's up?"Lizzy asked him.

" I said why is she calling you daughter? I thought you didn't know your mum. "

" I didn't know up until a month ago. She's trying to get full custody of me. Stuff happening. I just need a friend and not someone to bombard me with questions." She told him.

Carson slowly and carefully moved his hands on to her hand. He gently placed soft circles to her hand. Lizzy glanced up at him and smiled faintly.

" I'm not bombarding you with questions Lizzy. I'm your friend who loves you. But I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. "He told her.

"I know I can and I love you too sunshine." She smiled.

"How about Pops shake after school Moonlight?"He smiled.

" Sounds perfect Sunshine. I'll just have to ask Miss Cooper. "

" Sure you can tell me at lunch. "

As soon as class finished Lizzy stayed behind as Sabrina asked her too. She was nervous and worried about why she had asked her. 

" Lizzy I want you to know that I'm not doing this to hurt you. I want to hurt your dad. I love you. Me, you and Ethel can make a family." 

"No... I don't want that. You don't love me. You abandoned me. A girl needs her mother. Stop trying to hurt my family. I know the truth. They've told me everything. I know what you did. What your family did to mine." Lizzy was tearing up. 

"I love you I'm your mother. I want my daughter in my life." Sabrina told her. 

"No you lost me the day you left me on my dad's dorm room step. If you excuse me I'm going to my next lesson." Lizzy said walking away crying. 

The rest of the lessons before lunch flew by. As soon as that bell went Lizzy went to find Betty. She went to her office before realising she was on lunch duty with Kevin and Sabrina today.

Lizzy saw Betty eating her lunch walking about up and down the canteen. "Hey B, you know how much you love me?" Lizzy started.

"What do you want?" She smiled.

"I've had a really bad day. Carse wants to take me to Pops for a milkshake. Can I go,pretty please with cherries on top?"She asked.

" I heard how bad it was Lizzy. Of course you can. I'll let Juggie know. How was art? "She asked.

" She spoke to me after class. Give me some BS about how she's my mother. How she loves me. How she wants us to be a family with Miss Muggs. "

" I have a few choice words I would like to say to her but I value my job and I'm not going to throw this case. You go have fun be a teen. Me and your dad will figure this out. "Betty told her.

"You're the best B. I love you." She hugged her.

"I love you too. Now go eat before lunch ends. You have your dad's and grandpa's appetite." Betty smiled.

Betty messaged Jughead on the way home to say she'll be picking up Lizzy in two hours. Jughead is furious about what Ethel and Sabrina pulled today but he was happy that she gets to be a teenager in this mess. 

Betty and Jughead were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. "I love that we can do this every night. Only now it's on a comfy sofa." He smiled. 

"Me too. I'm still getting use to her saying she loves me." Betty whispered. 

"I know love. It makes me so happy she trusts you enjoy. She loves you. She even asked you about going out tonight and not me. She sees you as her mum." Jughead said kissing her. 

"It makes me happy too. I love being here with you guys. The chaos and the noise its calming now." She whispered. 

"I'm glad. I know it's strange at first. The peace and quit was calming for me and then she came along and the noise became bliss because I knew she was safe." 

Betty leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned. She had a hepatic day at work. She was falling asleep when Cheryl began to ring her. Stunned awake by the sound of her phone she accepts the call. 

" Hi Cher. "She sleepily said. 

"Did I wake you?" 

"I'm just tired." She told her. 

"Is Jug there with you?" Cheryl asked. 

"Yeah." She said whilst putting her phone on loud speaker. 

"Hey Cheryl!" Jughead said. 

"Perfect. I have the date for the court hearing. Its in two weeks. A Friday. So we need Ethel to agree to let Liz have the day off."

"Can you tell everyone for us? I need to pick up Lizzy soon." Jughead asked. 

"Of course. Me and TT are away off to the wyrm so we'll tell them all then." Cheryl said. 

________

Carson and Lizzy had bought two milkshakes and fries. They were sat in the booth her father and Betty would sit in when they in high school. 

"Eww that's horrible." Carson said as Lizzy dipped her fries in to her milkshake. 

"Try it." She said dipping in it again only this time she bopped it on his noise and giggled. 

"You little idiot." He laughed as he did the same with his tomato sauce and fry. 

"Sunshine... Wipe it off." She giggled. 

"Or I can kiss it off?" He whispered. 

"Kiss my nose? You weirdo."She said leaning on his shoulder. 

" I'm sorry. "He blushed as he wiped her nose.

" If you want to kiss me, kiss me."She smirked. 

Carson looked down to her as she looked up at him and placed a small kiss to her lips. They pulled away both smiling. 

"I like like you Lizzy."She whispered. 

" I like you too. "

"Will you go out with me?" He asked her. 

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She smiled as she kissed him again. Carson slowly intertwined their hands together. "But can we keep it on the down low for know. I have a lot going on. I don't want anyone to know just yet." 

"That's okay." He whispered. 

"Thank you." 

They spent awhile snuggled up like that in the booth before Jughead and Betty came to pick her up. As they walked in they had a worried look on his face. 

Lizzy said a quick goodbye to Carson quickly and went to her dad. The car ride home was a silent one and she knew they were keeping her from something. 

"What are you hiding?" She asked. 

"I'm not hiding anything. I just couldn't think of how to tell you. But the court date is next week." Jughead said. 

"What!" She asked shakily. 

Betty was sat in the back seat with Lizzy. She pulled her in for a hug as she cried. 'it's going to be okay.' 'We'll get through with this.' 

All Betty and Jughead could think is in two weeks time they could have Lizzy taken off of them. They could have to share custody. All the possibility running through their minds. However they were preparing for a battle. They are not prepared to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. Your support is amazing.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog


	10. 10

Betty was being ill. Its the day of the court case. Betty has been sick twice already. She's currently laid in bed with Jughead. Lizzy hasn't got up yet either. Jughead promised her to wake her up so Betty could do her hair. Jughead held her tighter.

"Babe why don't you stay here today? You've been sick for a few days now." He kissed her head.

"No, I keep telling you it's just stress. I'm being there for you and Lizzy. I promised her." Betty whispered nuzzling her head into his chest.

"But you're not well." He whispered back.

"I'll be fine. We have our little girl in the other room counting on us." Betty said lifting her head up. "I haven't got a temperature. It's just stress."

"But you haven't been eating." He pouted.

"Because the smell makes me feel sick."

"Okay." He smiled faintly at her as they got up out of bed.

They walked into Lizzy's room hand on hand. They carefully opened up the door and tiptoed in. They both say on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Dad, mum." She mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up sleepy head." Jughead laughed.

"No. Bed, warm comfy."

"Tickle monster." Betty said tickling her awake. "Fine, fine I'm awake." Lizzy sat up rubbing her eyes.

"You two owe me pops." She mumbled.

"You're getting it tonight anyway." Jughead smiled.

"Yeah after a magical day." She sarcastically said.

"Hey, come her." Jughead pulled her for a hug. Betty came to join them. "We're not going anywhere. You're stuck with us." Jughead teased.

"He means your stuck with your dad's terrible cooking." Betty teased.

"Or I mean your stuck with Betty's singing and dancing." Jughead teased back.

"I love you too." Lizzy whispered crying.

"Hey, we love you too." Betty smiled. "If you excuse me, I'm going to throw up." Betty said running to the bathroom.

"You know dad, I wouldn't mind another sibling." Lizzy teased. Jughead just rolled his eyes playfully. "I think I might be getting one." Lizzy teased smiling.

"She's just sick Lizzy."

"Yeah right." She teased.

"Come on let's get you fed." Jughead smiled hugging her. Lizzy just nodded as they final broke the hug to go gey some breakfast.

Lizzy and Jughead was eating breakfast when Betty came down. Lizzy handed her a bowl of strawberries. Betty smiled at Lizzy. "Thanks Lizzybug."Betty bite into a strawberry.

"It's okay. I've noticed it's the only thing you can eat without feeling sick." She smiled then glancing over at her dad.

"It seem so yeah." Betty smiled."Anyway, let's eat and I can curly your hair baby."

Lizzy just nodded and continued to eat her food. Jughead was nervously tapping his foot. Betty came around to sit next to him and placed her hand on his lap. His hands instantly covered hers tighting his grip.

" It's going to be okay. "She whispered." It has to be. "All Jughead did was nodd.

"I'm scared." Lizzy admitted. 

"Don't be honey." Jughead said. 

Betty and Lizzy ate their food before heading upstairs to get ready. Betty and Lizzy sat in their dressing gowns as Betty started to straighten Lizzy's curly hair like her father. 

"I'm scared Mum." She whispered. 

"I'm scared too Lizzybug." Betty admitted. 

"I know you're not my real mum but you are. You treat me like your daughter and you love me like one. I don't want to get taken away from dad. Dad's my everything. She's just a stranger." 

"I understand baby. But you're not going anywhere. You're staying here with us. She's a stranger but your dad isn't. Your dad loves you beyond words. I love you so much too. You're auntie Cher is on the case. Trust me she kicks ass." Betty whispered trying not to cry. 

Jughead came up to the door and leaned against it watching his girls." I just don't want to go up and do the questioning. "Lizzy whispered. 

"I know and I'll be right there waiting for you. We'll go to Pops and order what ever you want and pig out. I'm in the mood for Pops cheesy chips."Betty smiled faintly. 

"Oh and a strawberry shake."Lizzy smiled. 

Jughead came in and sat down on the bed with them. He pulled them on for a hug once she finished straightening her hair. He held her tightly before Lizzy pulled away to get changed. 

Shortly after they were all ready and on their way. As soon as they got to the court house all their friends and family were waiting for them. 

"Grandpa!" Lizzy said running into his arm. 

"There's my monkey." He hugged her kissing her head. 

"I'm scared Gramps." She admitted. 

"You're our warrior Princess." Toni reassured her. 

"She's right Lizzy." Fp told her. 

"Let's go in. Get it over and done with." Lizzy said as she pulled herself together and headed to the entrance. 

They all walked into the court room. Betty and Jughead held onto each others hands so tight. As soon as Jughead made eye contact with Sabrina, his grip tightened around Betty's hand. 

Lizzy looked back at her father as she willed the tears to disappear. She sat down in between Betty and Jughead looking at the judge. Everyone in the court was humming chatter until the judged banged down his hammer to get order in the court.

"Order in the court!"

As soon as the judged said that the whole room went silent. Lizzy's eyes hasn't looked anywhere need Sabrina since they've sat down.

"We're here to discuss who shall be the career of Lizzy Forsythia Jones. May I have the defensives case." The judged asked.

Penny waked around the desk so she could face the joury. "Lizzy is a young teenage girl who needs her mother. She's in an unstable home and is unsafe." Penny began. Both Fp and Jughead got enraged by that statement. That was a lie and she knew it. It was the opposite way around. "I want to call my first witness to the stand Sabrina Spellmen." Penny announced. 

Penny waked up to the stand. She vowed upon the bible swearing on oath. "So Miss Spellmen, can you please tell me about you relationship with Mr Jones?" Penny asked. 

"We were happily in love, engaged in fact but I found him cheating with Elizabeth Cooper." She faked cried. 

"What no! She's lying!" Betty said. 

"How did Mr Jones get custody of Lizzy?" Penny continued to ask. 

"He wouldn't give me back my child. I tried everything but he wouldn't." 

Penny kept asking Sabrina questions and with each question got more of a complex lie. Lizzy sat there clenching her hand close together. She felt her nails dig deeper into her parms.

It was now Cheryl's turn to ask her some questions. Cheryl was about to bring hell fire down on her. She strides up to the stand death staring her down. 

"So Miss Spellmen, is it true that your family blackmailed Mr Jones here?" 

Sabrina froze. She was like a dear in head lights. She stuttered whilst answering a whole lot of BS about they knew each other through family friends and that's information is totally miss understood. 

" You left her at his dorm room. I'd like to put forward evidence 2." Cheryl said as she began to play the CCTV footage from that day. 

Sabrina didn't have anything to say. She was completely stunned. She thought she had shut the cttv footage. Cheryl kept firing questions at her and kept dismantling her lies. 

Sweet Pea went up next. He answered all the questions truthfully. He looked over at Lizzy and saw her crying. He wanted to pull his neice into a hug. Jughead pulled Lizzy onto his knee and held her close. 

After Sweet Pea, Ethel came up. Lizzy couldn't process how a head teacher could be so ruthless. How could she sit there and lie on oath. All because she's in love with her bio mum. 

One by one everyone went up to the stand to give them their honest thoughts on the topic. Betty wasn't asked to go up so now she feels helpless. There's only two more people to go up and that was Jughead and Lizzy. 

Penny was the first up to question Jughead. "You're a well-known member of the serpents right?" She asked. 

"I've been a member since I was a teen. I'm a serpent by blood." Jughead answered proudly. 

"Wouldn't that put Lizzy in harms way?" She asked. 

"Absolutely not. Everyone loves Lizzy and we protect our own. She's my daughter, I would never put her in harms way." Jughead was angry. He knew her angle. 

Penny kept twisting the truth as Jughead kept answering them honestly. Jughead thought he was seeing fire he was that made. He saw Lizzy sitting on his dad's lap trying to keep herself calm. She kept doing breathing exercises. 

Jughead thanked God when it was Cheryl's turn to ask him questions. He could finally tell the whole world the truth. He just wished they will believe him. He can't have his little girl ripped away him. 

"Mr Jones before we speak to your daughter and find out what your daughter wants. I want to hear the full story from you with no interruptions. We can see that the story is divided. The witnesses we've brought to the stand are divided to sides the one Sabrina has told us and the other. So go ahead! "Cheryl encouraged him. 

" They've been threats on my daughter and partners life. Before I move to college me and my partner agreed to split up. However, it was a hard decision on both parts as we still loved each other. I had people come up to me and threaten her she was being followed. To end that they gave me an ultermation. Go on a date or they injure her. I thought a date wouldn't be that bad. A date for my loves saftey. "Jughead started to explain.

Lizzy sat there shocked face. She didn't know that. There was some information he wasn't going to tell her until she was 15.

"When on the date we drank. I don't drink loads due to my families past of alcoholism. I drank one drink of low alcohol beer and the next thing I know I was zoning in and out. The last thing I properly remembered is paying the bill. I woke up the following day to a bar on my bed and a message. Fast forward to 9 months later I haven't been with anyone since and a baby was on my dorm, dorm step. "

" So your saying she abandoned her baby girl in a collage dorm room? "Cheryl asked. 

" Yes, I went to our AR so I could look at the cttv footage as we called the police."Jughead explained. 

" Okay, thank you. Proceed. "Cheryl said. 

"I wasn't going to let my little girl stay there. I took her in. I did a dna test to prove that she was mine. I was 18 at the time still finding my way. I did my classes with a baby on my lap keeping her calm and getting an education. I worked two jobs to provide for us. I had my friends help to raise her. I kept getting threats but shaded her from that. I couldn't let her go through that. She was happy and safe. I moved back to Riverdale as I needed my dad and most of my friends moved back after college. "Jughead explained. 

"Can you explain the threats?" Cheryl asked. 

"Yes. My daughter was being followed. I would get photos of her when she was on school or at a friend's house. It's the same thing that happened to my partner. However, these threats were more intense. I got parcels with dolls heads ripped off with notes. Videos, messages and phone calls from an anonymous number. I had gotten new number after new number and they still happened. "Jughead informed everyone. 

Betty was horrified she thought she was the only one who kept getting the threats too. She felt sick to her stomach. She got up out the court room and ran to the toilet. As soon as she got to a toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach. 

Betty just took a minute to herself before she headed back in. Jughead hadn't told her that before. Coming to think about it, she doesn't think he's told alot of people about it except his father. The expression on everyone's face showed it. 

Betty headed to sit back down in the court room. As she sat back down she heard Jughead starting to explain the school situation. 

"She's currently studying at South Side High. I've heard nothing but good news since it got reopened. My friend worked there so I'd thought it be a good idea to enrolled her. She was struggling to settle in but as soon as she joined the newspaper she was fine. However, Lizzy came home upset as Sabrina pulled her away from her art class to say that she's her mother. Lizzy has asked about her before and I've told her the little things. She was utterly upset. I went into school to see if Lizzy can do her art work in the photography class just until we'd figured it out. Sabrina went behind my back and got that stopped as soon as we got the court case. Lizzy had asked me to ask the school if she could do that. She didn't want to sit in the classroom with her whilst she made sly comments. Lizzy recorded what she said to her once."

"I would like to display another piece of evidence." Cheryl played the recording. Sabrina's voice filled up the whole court room with threats. Then all you could hear was Lizzy whisper and cry before running out the classroom and she ends the recording. 

"That's all your honour." Cheryl said as she walked back to her desk. 

Jughead headed straight back to Lizzy. Lizzy automatically hugs her father. She was scared, a mess and she doesn't want to do it. Jughead kissed her head tearing up. He just can't lose her. 

"Can we have Miss Lizzy Jones to the stand!" The judge announced.

"Dad... I.. I.. Don't want to." She mumbled tearing up again. 

"It's okay babs. You can, be that warrior queen." He reassured her. 

"But I don't want to leave you." She cried. 

"Hey, it's okay. I love you" He began saying before she finished it off. "Alway around the world to the moon and stars."She smiled faintly. 

"And back again." They said in unison. 

Jughead kissed her head again before she started to head to the stand. As soon as she was up on the stand Jughead broke down crying. This is it, he could lose her. Betty pulled him to a hug.

"We've got this." She whispered.

He just nodded his head. "Are you okay? I saw you run out." He whispered back. 

"I was sick." She told him. 

"You should go home." He whispered. 

"Absolutely no way! I'm staying here for my family." That made Jughead smile faintly. 

The judge began to speak to Lizzy. Both of them saw Lizzy trying to keep it together the best she could. "So Lizzy, their not going to ask you questions. I'm just going to ask you what you want so the joury can take that into consideration." The judge explained. 

Lizzy just nodded and took a deep breath. "Please... Please don't take me away from my family. My dad's always been there for me. He's my person. His   girlfriend treats me like her own daughter than my bio mum ever has. My dad put his whole life on hold for me. He's loved me beyond words. He's my best friend, my dad and my family. Sabrina is just someone who gave birth to me. Betty's loves me like a daughter not her. "Lizzy was balling her eyes out now. She had enough she wanted to get off the stand. Everyone could see that. 

"That's all. We'll take a break and let the jury make their decision." The judge said. 

Lizzy walked as fast as she could back to Jughead and Betty. As soon as she was back she pulled them in for a group hug and finally broke down. Those people in the jury are complete strangers to her. They're going to make this massive life choice on behalf of her. How was that fair? She thought. 

They all walked out of the court and back outside. Betty walked out holding her hand. Jughead came behind them and hugged them both. 

"You did good monkey!" Fp told her. 

Lizzy just nodded. She didn't really have any words at the minute. Betty and Jughead held her tighter. She squeezed them back. 

"Jug could you let me get out? I'm going to..." Before she could finish her sentence she fainted in his arms. 

Lizzy stood aside so Jughead could lay Betty down. Lizzy knelt down beside her worried. She gently shook her awake. Betty came back around a few moments later. 

" Betts, baby I think you should go home. Get some sleep." Jughead suggested. 

"Nope I'm staying with you two." She whispered. "I just need some food." 

"What do you want?" Kevin asked. "I'll nip to the shop." 

"Chips and chocolate spread." 

"Eww!" Lizzy laughed. 

"It's good Lizzy." Betty smiled. 

Kevin ran to the shop next to them as he bought Lizzy some chocolate until they could head to Pops for food. Kevin got back and gave the stuff to everyone. 

Betty opened up the crips and chocolate spread and started to eat them." Are you sure your not pregnant?" Toni joked. 

Betty thought about it. She has missed her period but she thought it was due to stress. They had done it with out any protection as they've only just decided to expand their family.

"There's a possibility." She smiled up at Jug. 

As soon as Betty said that Jughead got a message from Cheryl saying the verdict was in. Everyone nervously entered the court room for the second time 

Everyone entered and sat down. This time the room was dead silence. Everyone felt sick but the only person who was sick was Betty. She pulled a paper bag out her bag and throwed up into it. 

One of the people from the stand stood up. The judged nodded at her so she could start speaking. 

"It was a hard verdict to come to. Two completely different story's been told. A mother who's lost and a father who's loved. However, what we've heard today has made this choice slightly easier." The woman began to say. 

Everybody was sat on their chairs in suspense. Lizzy couldn't breath. She was struggling, this moment will changed everything. 

" We saw how much love is between father and daughter. We're not willing to rip that away from them. However, we have decided... It's Lizzy's choice if she choses to see her mother." The woman said before sitting back down. 

Everyone broke down in tears. They were so happy. Lizzy couldn't help but smile. She hugged her family so tight. She wore a smile so wide it hurt to smile. 

They couldn't get out that room fast enough. As promised they all headed to Pops to celebrate. They all fitted onto the booth. They all ordered their regular orders except from Betty. She ordered a double of everything. 

Half way through their food Betty headed to the toilet. Lizzy headed with her. Toni had let them there as she brought Betty a pregnancy test. Betty decided to take it. She was too nervous so she told Lizzy. 

Lizzy was filled with excitement. She couldn't wait. She wanted another sibling. She wanted a sister so she could plat her hair. Then again she also wanted a little brother she could go out and kick a ball with. 

Betty came out with the pregnancy stick. She placed it on the sink as she headed to wash her hands. The timer went off and Lizzy quickly ran to check it. 

Lizzy looked at it with a confused look. "What does two lines mean?" She asked. 

Betty couldn't help but smile and tear up. "It means you're going to have a sibling." Betty smiled. 

"Wait! Really?"Lizzy couldn't help but smile. Betty nodded tearing up. 

Lizzy hugged Betty and whispered something to her stomach." We've got the best parents ever. "She smiled. 

They headed back out to finish eating their food. Jughead smiled at his girls."How's my girls doing?" He asked. 

"We're good." Lizzy answered. 

Lizzy just got a message on her phone. 

C: movies? My treat x

Lizzy couldn't help but smile. It was from Carson. "Hey Gramp?" She asked. 

"Monkey?" 

"Do you think you can convince dad to let me go to the movies with Carson?" She pouted and fluttered her eyes. 

"What do you say Jug?" Fp asked smirking. 

"Fine but message me to pick up up." Jughead gave into her puppy dog eyes and pout.

Lizzy smiled to herself as she kissed and hugged everyone good bye before running out the diner. One by one everyone started to leave. Slowly it just left Betty and Jughead.

Betty passed him the tissue with the pregnancy test in. He gave her a confused look until she said open it. He unravelled the tissue to have to pink lines state right at him. One line, negative but two lines is positive.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered.

Betty just nodded smiling. 

"We're having another baby." He whispered. 

"We are! Lizzy gets another sibling." Betty admitted. 

"She's going to so excited." 

"She already is, she was there when I took the test earlier. She asked me what the two lines meant."Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm having another baby." He whispered kissing her. 

"I'm having a baby."Betty whispered crying in excitement. 

They sat their in pops. Jughead placed his hands on her stomach. He couldn't believe it, he's having another child with the women he loves. His daughter is safe and gets to stay with him. He's expanding his family. He's making their little threesome expand into a foursome. He only hopes that he get a little boy. He loves Lizzy but he wants a boy running around the house. He can't believe that their expanding their family sooner than he'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. You're support means the world to mean.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x


	11. 11

Betty is now heavily pregnant. She's struggling with stress at work and with the pregnancy. She's exhausted. She's 23 weeks pregnant. She's just come in to her fifth month. She's still working. At her next scan they'll be able to find the gender of the baby.

Betty was currently at work with Kevin and Toni. They were talking about the musical the school is preforming this year. Betty had recommended Grease. It's a favourite of Kevin and hers. As soon as he heard that recommendation he had posters up promoting the auditions.

They'd all just come out from putting the casting calls up. Betty was completely utterly proud of Lizzy and Carson for getting the rolls of Sandy and Dani. 

Betty headed back to her office. As she opened the door to her office she saw Sabrina sat in her chair.

"Aww look at the slutty baby mamma!"She teased. 

" What are you doing here Miss Spellman?"Betty asked. 

" Just to let you know that this perfect family of yours won't last. "She said standing up." Just because Lizzy calls you mum now doesn't mean your her mum. I'm her mum. This innocent perfect good girl act won't fly with me. "Sabrina pushed her against this wall than pressed vigorously hard against her stomach." I had his child first... Oh and this inside you is so insignificant. "She said pushing her to the floor. 

Sabrina slammed the door to her office shut leaving Betty in pain on the ground. Betty brushed the pain off and stood up making her way to her desk. As she was at her desk she felt an extremely sharp pain in her stomach. She didn't know what to do and just passed it off as the baby kicking. 

Betty put the pain aside and got her work done. Hours passed then lunch came around. Betty had cravings for apples and peanut butter. Betty knew that Lizzy had an apple but Betty had grapes. She would do an exchange. 

She sat down next to Lizzy. Lizzy smiled as she saw Betty next to her. "Hey peanut." Lizzy spoke to her stomach. "I'm your big sister. Give mum a break with all the mother. She looks exhausted." 

"Mummy also wants to do a trade of fruit with Lizzybug." Betty smiled. 

"Thank God,Dad gave me wrong thing. I was meant to have grapes." Lizzy happily exchanged them. 

"Thanks Lizzybug." She said hugging her. Betty suddenly winced in pain for the fourth time that day

"You okay mum?" She asked worryingly. 

Betty suddenly came crippled in pain. She couldn't speak but just grab her stomach. Lizzy didn't waste any time in getting Kevin and Toni. As soon as Kevin heard he  automatically rang an ambulance. Toni ran to Betty as Kevin was behind them on the phone towards the paramedics. 

"Mum are you okay? I'm ringing dad!"Lizzy said.

Lizzy waited until her uncle Kevi' was there until she ran as fast as lightning to her locker to get her phone. When she got her phone she ran back to Betty as she called her dad. Each second the phone dialed she willed for her father to pick up. Jughead finally picked up when the paramedics arrived.

"Hey princess." Jughead answered.

"Emergency Dad, don't princess me. Mum's crippling in excruciating pain. I think some things wro'g with the baby." She explained.

"Where is Betts?" Jughead asked.

"Hospital. Uncle Kev wrong the ambulance as soon as I ran to get him."

"You did good Liz. I'll meet Betts and you  at the hospital." He ordered.

"Okay dad." She said as he ended the call in a hurry.

The paramedics have assessed Betty and has gotten her on to a stretcher and into the van. Lizzy had managed to get into the ambulance with her.

As they arrived at the hospital Betty got put into an emergency trauma room. The doctor had examined her. Betty was having contractions due to stress. They tried to stop contractions but it wasn't possible. Betty Cooper was going into labour 4 months early.

To say she was frightened was an understatement. She was petrified. She was having a baby four months early. They weren't prepared at all. They didn't know the gender. They barely had any clothes. This was a nightmare and Betty was living it.

Betty had recently gotten close with her mother again. Betty had asked Kevin to let Alice know that she was at the emergency room. A little while later a frantic Jughead came rushing in to her side.

"Baby what happened?" He asked. 

Betty didn't say anything. She just winced in pain. She gripped on to Jughead hands so tight. 

"Tell me please. Do you know Liz?" Jughead asked. 

"No Dad." 

"Betty please." 

Betty didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She was too scared. She needed her baby to be safe. She couldn't tell Jughead about Sabrina, at least just yet. 

"I can't!" She screamed in pain. 

"Hey, hey its okay. We're here. You're family is here." He said sitting in the bed holding her hands. 

"I'm scared... We're not prepared... Our baby is coming too early." She whispered. 

"We can do this. Me and Lizzy are your family. You're strong Betts."

She just nodded letting the tears roll down her face. The doctor came in to see how dilated she was. She was only half way dilated they were in for a long night.

Half an hour later Alice came bursting through the door with some stuff she kept from the twins. Luckily she had both genders. She came straight to Betty's side.

"Nanny." Lizzy smiled.

"You did good Liz." Alice smiled. "How about we go get some food for your dad and you?"

"Sure."

Alice left the room with Lizzy. Jughead now moved to sit behind betty. "Can you tell me now?" He asked her. Betty just nodded and took a deep breath before recounting her day to Jughead.

"She did what?"Jughead was furious.

"Juggie just leave it. I need you here, I'm terrified."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. Just breath baby."He whispered.

Betty just nodded as she started to breath. She clutched on to his hands so tight. A couple hours have passed and the doctors came in. She was now fully dilated and ready to push.

" We need you to start pushing. "The doctor told her.

Betty started to breath some deep breaths before she started to push. With each push, each scream got louder. Alice was in the waiting room with a sleeping Lizzy on her lap.

Betty was exhausted, it's been house. She wants to give up. She physically can't go on anymore. The pain is too much for her. Who ever said birthing a child was easy they have never done it before. The pain is excruciating but she knew the pain would be worth it when their baby is in her arms. 

Hours of agonising pain she was finally on her last push. She pushed one last major push as she heared the room full up with a wonderful cry of her new born baby. 

"Congratulations on a baby boy." The doctor smiled putting him into an incubator. 

The nurse brought the incubator around to the side of the bed. Their baby had wires connected to him because he's 4 months premature. Betty asked the nurse to get her mother and Lizzy. 

Lizzy came rushing to Betty's and her fathers side. "You did it mum." She smiled. "Look at my beautiful baby brother." 

"He's gorgeous Betty." Alice said tearing up. 

"What's his name?" Lizzy asked Jughead. 

"Well me and Betts haven't decided yet." Jughead smiled. 

"I was thinking Linc Pendleton Jones." Betty smiled. 

"It's perfect." Jughead smiled. 

"He's perfect." Betty cried. 

"I love our family." Lizzy cried hugging Betty. 

_____

~4 years later ~

Lizzy sat in the Blue and gold with her best friends Kat and Sutton. She was currently venting towards them about Carson. Carson had got into the football team then cheated on her with Jane the head cheerleader a year ago now. However he's been trying to get back close with her.

"He can't think that's okay! He hurt me, I spent endlessly amounts of time crying over that idiot. What hurts more that's its Jane Muggs. My adoptive sister. He knows how much I hate her! He does that!"

Sabrina and Ethel got married 3 years ago and adoptive a 13 year old girl at the time.

"He's just an idiot. He wants to get you annoyed. Ignore him move on kiss his friend or better yet bang him." Sutton said.

"Or we can just ignore and move on." Kat said. "Wait she's already doing the last part." She added to tease her. 

"He really hurt me guys." She whispered crying. "Hey me and Jax are friends." She smiled. 

"Just friends." Kat and Sutton said in unions. 

"We are!" 

"Fine. Then show him what he's missing." Sutton said. 

"But he is hot." Kat said. 

"He gives the whole cheer team lady boners."Sutton teased." Speaking of lady boners when is your dad getting back. "She added. 

"Eww... Stop! I know you think my dad is hot. But come on he'sy dad." She cringed. 

"Miss Cooper is a lucky lady." 

Just then Betty came into the room. She smiled at the girls. "Hi girls, how am I a lucky lady?" She asked. 

"Hi mum... Oh no reason." Lizzy said. 

"Because of Mr Jones." Sutton said. 

"That I am." She smiled. 

"See he's a totally Zaddy." Sutton said. 

Betty just laughed at the girls than spoke to Lizzy. "I'm so sorry to ask this Liz but could you please pick up Linc. I have a meeting that's just been sprung on us and your dad should be back next week from his second world wide book tour." Betty explained. 

"Sure Mum, I promised I'll take him to Pops and the park for behaving last time I looked after him." 

"You're a gem." Betty kissed her head. "Here have the money for pops." Betty pulled out some money and handed it to her. "Girls go too with them." Betty gave her enough money for four. 

"Thanks Miss Cooper." They all smiled.

Betty kissed Lizzy's head before leaving the girls. The girls turned back towards Lizzy. They started their conversation again.

"You should totally invite Jace and Alec along to Pops." Lizzy said.

"No we really shouldn't." They both said at the same time. They had massive crushes on those boys. "Too late I just message them an invite." Lizzy smirked.

The end of the lunch bell rang signalling all of the students getting back to class. The rest of the day flew by. Now the girls were getting in Lizzy's car. FP a'd Lizzy fixed this car up together for her 16 birthday present. 

Lizzy drove to the primary school up and picked up Linc from reception. He ran upto his sister and hugged her. Linc adores Lizzy they are so close. It reminds Jughead of how close he and JB are.

"Lizzy!" He smiled.

"Lincy!" She kissed his cheek.

"Where mummy?"

"Mummy still at work Linc. However, we're going to Pops with my friends."She told him.

" Yay! Sutty is funny. "

" She's waiting for us in the car. "Lizzy told him.

Linc ran with her towards the car. He tapped on the window waving towards them. Kat opened the door picking up Linc and strapping him in his booster seat.

" Thank you Katty. "He smiled. 

"It's okay little man." 

Lizzy drove them to pop's. Waiting in their regular booth was the boys along with Jackson who was Carson best friend. Lizzy and Jackson have been getting close over the past year. Linc loves Jackson. He would always buddy upto him when they hang out.

"Liz!" Jackson smiled as he saw her piggybacking Linc in.

"Jaxs!" Linc cheered as Lizzy put him down. Linc ran upto Jackson and he picked him up.

"Hiya Jaxs." Lizzy said hugging him.

"We've already ordered for you guys. We got you're regulars." He told her.

"My nuggets!" Linc cheered.

"Yeah little man."

"You didn't have to." Lizzy smiled.

"Oh shush you, I wanted to." He told her.

Lizzy, Jackson and Linc all sat on one side of the bench when the other four sat across from them. The food came shortly after that and everyone tucked in.

"You have a little..."Jackson leaned over towards Lizzy and wiped the cream of her top lip. 

Lizzy just smiled and thanked him. She then pulled out her phone and messaged him.

L: Hi x

J: Hi gorgeous x

L: I wan

She then eased the message. He saw the dots disappear. He then double text her.

J: What's up? X

L: it's stupid x

J: tell me!

L: fine!  
L: I want to kiss you!

J: tonight ;)

L: can't wait.

Lizzy put her phone in her pocket and continued to eat her food. Once they all ate food and hung out for a little while longer Linc fell asleep on Lizzy. Lizzy bidded her friends a goodnight as she picked up Linc.

"Here let me get him for you." Jackson smiled as he picked up Linc.

Jackson carried Linc towards the car for her. He clipped him into a car seat then got into the front seat. Lizzy smiled as she started to drive home. Lizzy drove all the way home with Jackson hand ontop of her's.

Lizzy pulled up to their drive a'd parked the car. She turned around to check on Linc who was still fast asleep. Jackson was already unbuckling him and carrying him in for her. As Lizzy was about to unlock the door the door opened to her dad.

"Dad!" She smiled happily.

"Hey Lizzybug." He pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you."

Lizzy pulled out the hug to take Linc off of Jackson. As Lizzy was holding Linc, he began to wake up. As he woke up he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Daddy?" He mumbled.

"Hey monkey." He smiled.

"Daddy!" He pulled his hands to him. Jughead picked him up a'd held him. "Missed you."

"Missed you two little man." He kissed him. "Hi Jax." Jughead smiled. 

"Hello Mr Jones." 

"Please, how many times? Call me Jughead." He told him. 

He just nodded. Just as he nodded Betty came through the door. She dropped her bags and ran up to him. She pulled him in for a firery passionate kiss before pulling away. 

"You're home." She smiled.

"I missed you gorgeous. I actually have a surprise." He kissed her.

"I can't wait." 

"Dad can Jax come to my room?" Lizzy asked. 

"Sure but no funny business. We're putting Linc to bed so don't be loud." 

"Love you dad." 

Lizzy held Jackson's hand pulling him up the stairs away from her family. Jughead just smiled as it reminded him of him and Betty at his age. Lizzy pulled him into her room shutting the door. 

She headed towards her bay window. She sat down smiling at him. They flirt non stop and are really close. He's amazing with Linc when she baby sits. Jackson pulled her in for a hug. Lizzy happily obliged and held him tighter. They both leant in and placed a kiss to each others lip. That's the first time they've kissed.

Lizzy pulled away smiling. Jackson held her tighter as she picked up her laptop and playing the new series they started watching together. Lizzy smiled up at him.

Jughead and Betty carried up Linc to his room. They helped him get changed into his pj's. They read him a story until he fell asleep. Just before they headed down stairs they looked in on them. They couldn't help but smile before heading down stairs. They use to do that, they still do that. It was just sweet seeing her do that with a guy she likes.

Jughead guided Betty outside to their porch swing. On warm nights they would sit and talk as Lizzy was busy and Linc was asleep. This night was no different. As they watched the sunset Jughead pulled her hand in his and folded something into her hands.

Betty opened her hand to find the most amazing simple engagement ring. She just stated down at it smiling.

"Elizabeth Cooper, I love you so much. You've seen the good and the bad of me. We've been through hell and back. We're here still standing here. You gave me a son and you made my family whole again when I first saw you. It was when I moved back from New York with Lizzy. We worked through the highs and lows. You're it for me. I imagine my life you've always been in it. I imagine my future with our family. So Betts... It's about time I ask you to marry me. So Betts make me the happiest man alive and marry me? "He asked her.

" Yes. "She said leaning up to kiss him. Jughead slipped the ring on her finger. Betty looked down at it then kissed him again." It's stunning. "

Betty and Jughead cuddled up together as they continued to watched the sunset together. They sunset subsided and now they were under the shinning stars of summer night.

As they held each other in they're embrace Betty thought back to four years ago when she saw first saw Lizzy and Jughead again. She couldn't believe how far they've all come. They've gone from high school sweet hearts with a complicated past to the family she's always dreamed of having with him. If anyone would ask her would she change her love story, she would tell them not for the world. They've become stronger together. In unity there's strength a Jones motto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. I hope you have enjoyed this little fic. It came to me as I was walking home. I have loved writing every second of this fic.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. If you have enjoyed this check out my other work.
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at@fangirl_writer_x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Miss Cooper. This is only the first chapter of this story. Let's see where this journey heads.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


End file.
